Endlessly
by RachyDoodle
Summary: Madeleine Grey, younger sister of James Kirk, has been best friends with Leonard McCoy for years. But will danger, adventure and romance bring them closer together than they ever thought possible? Bones/OC
1. Prologue

_Hey folks. This is my new fan fiction for Star Trek 2009 and for a change its about Bones rather than Chekov (love you Chekov!)_

_I have had Bones in my head for days now and I need to get him out of my system, so what better way than through fan fiction! I hope you guys enjoy it. This is just the prologue and hopefully I'll get the next chapter up by the end of the day. If not, it will be tomorrow._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I even looked on eBay and they aren't selling it!_

* * *

The USS Columbia was only a small ship, with a small crew but the jobs to be done were as big and important as on any other Star ship.

"Yeoman" the Communication Officer's voice sounded over the ship wide intercom. "Please report to the Bridge immediately."

Madeleine Grey, the ship's yeoman was in her quarters, sorting out the piles upon piles of paper work on her PADD when she heard the announcement. She saved it all as quickly as possible before exciting her quarters and making her way to the Bridge in a hurry.

The Turbo Lift journey was short and Madeleine was glad that it was. Smaller ships mean smaller lifts so they get easily cramped. It wasn't the most comfortable journey in her life, especially when you're surrounded by at least a dozen other officers all hurrying to their destination.

She finally got to the Bridge in one piece and got out of the lift, pulling down her crumpled red uniform. The Bridge was very busy. People walking around, some indulged in their work, some busy in deep conversation and some just having a laugh. Madeleine liked the Bridge. Always so loud and full of life. She made her way over to the Captain's chair.

"You called sir" she told him.

"Ah yes, Grey!" Captain Karl Jones replied. "Paperwork please."

"Of course Captain" she replied pulling out her PADD before handing it over to him. "I was just sorting it out for you."

"I've got loads to catch up on. I've let it fall behind" he told her with a smile.

"Well let me know when your done sir and I can get it ready to send off to Starfleet Headquarters" she replied with a small, happy laugh.

"I will do. Thanks Maddie."

And with that Madeleine turned on her heal to exit the Bridge to get on with the rest of her work but a sudden shake of the ship stopped her in her tracks as she nearly fell over. Within seconds, the Bridge was suddenly on red alert as it became more manic then ever. Madeleine regained her balance to see what the hell was going on. She turned to face the large window at the front of the ship just in time to see torpedoes being fired at them.

"Mr Hall, ready futon torpedoes!" the Captain shouted at his Weapons Systems Manager.

Madeleine could hardly hear the command being shouted over all the panic and screams of the other crew members. The torpedoes hit the Columbia causing the ship to shake once again, harder than before. Madeleine tried to grab a nearby railing in the hope of stopping her fall. Instead she missed and her head hit off the railing instead. Blood began pouring from the wound that the impact had created.

"Jim" she shouted as loud as she could, but it came out as a mere whisper but she didn't have time to think as everything suddenly faded to black.


	2. Findings

_Hi! Two chapters in one day. You are lucky! _

_I intend to update every other day with this story. I really hope you are liking it so far. I will be putting pictures of my Ocs on my profile. Obviously, you can leave it to your imagination, but its how I saw the characters when I wrote the story._

_I usually do Chekov fan fictions and am currently planning the sequel to my most recent one . (oh god, I'm plugging my own story!) but I have had Bones in my head for weeks now. I just love the good doctor ;) So I hope my attempt at a Bones fan fic is ok! Just drop a review and let me know_

_Anyway, the next chappie….._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek but I'm putting it on my Christmas list this year!_

* * *

Jim Kirk loved his Captain's chair. It was big, extravagant and centre of attention, just how he liked to be. He was currently sitting in it, one leg reaching to touch the floor, the other draped over the arm of the chair. Considering he was the Captain of Starfleet's flag ship, he looked rather relaxed.

"Warp factor 2 please Mr Sulu" he said to his Helmsman.

"Aye sir" Sulu replied following the order he had just been given.

Jim smiled and began to recline further into his chair, whilst whistling to himself.

"Geez Jim, you could at least act like a Captain" the ship's Chief Medical Officer said as he excited the Turbo lift and made his way over to Kirk.

"Bones! I see that you are your cheery self this morning" Jim told him, laughter apparent in his voice. Bones just rolled his eyes knowing that Jim was never going to change. To Jim, reclining and whistling to himself was acting like a Captain.

"At least put both feet on the floor."

"Your no fun Bones" Kirk replied with a smile moving his leg so that both feet were planted firmly on the floor. "Your as bad as Spock." The Vulcan suddenly raised his head to look at the Captain at the sound of his name.

"God damn it Jim, I may not be as carefree as you might me, but I aint no Vulcan" Bones said defending himself.

Kirk just laughed. "I agree, no-one is as bad as Spock." He turned to look at his First Officer as he spoke.

"I assume you are referring to my obvious lack of emotion which in turn leads me to be sensible" Spock said.

"Exactly, so I ain't no Vulcan" Bones said.

"What is it exactly that you find unsatisfactory Doctor?" Spock asked.

"Where do I begin" said Bones crossing his arms across his chest.

The argument however had to stop when Uhura called over the Captain.

"Captain, we are receiving a distress call."

"From who?" he asked making his way over to his Communications Officer. He had gone from carefree to serious in a matter of seconds.

"The USS Columbia sir" she replied. Jim froze.

"Shit" he whispered to himself. His sister was stationed on that ship. " Get the co-ordinates for its location NOW."

"Yes sir" Uhura said, pulling up the co-ordinated for the Columbia, worried by the Captain's reaction to such news. As soon as the co-ordinates were found, they were given to Chekov who, in turn, plotted a course for the ship.

"Warp factor 8 Mr Sulu, I want us there now." Mr Sulu followed his orders and they arrived at the ship in a matter of moments. When they pulled out of warp, they could see the Columbia in its entirety. It was smashed to pieces, debris was flying everywhere. It was just hanging in space.

"Oh my god" Sulu whispered to himself, the rest of the Bridge reacting in similar ways. Jim Kirk just froze in his chair, millions of thoughts running through his head. Where was his sister? Was she ok? Was she even alive? From the state of the ship, he certainly hoped so. He suddenly rose from his chair and swiftly made his way to the turbo lift, ordering Spock and Bones to follow him. He was badgered by questions from his two friends but Kirk remained silent, trying to form a suitable plan in his head. He had seen the state of the ship. If his sister was alive, they would not have long to get to her or to any other crew member that may have survived. He just prayed that she was ok.

He practically ran out of the Turbo lift when it came to a halt, Bones and Spock following suit. Jim ran into the Transporter room, giving the young Ensign behind the controls the co-ordinates for the Columbia. The three of them stood on individual pads.

"Jim what the hell is going on? You never react like this-" Bones started.

"Energise" Kirk said cutting Bones off before lights swirled around their bodies and they were sent to the damaged ship.

The ship looked worse on the inside than it did on the outside. Wires had been broken causing sparks of electricity to fly around. The lights were flickering on and off making a buzzing sound all around the ship. Walls and ceilings had collapsed leaving debris all over the floor. But the worst had to be the lifeless bodies that were scattered all over. Men and women, young and old. Jim let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. How could his sister have survived this?

"Search the ship" he ordered. "I want any survivors found and brought straight back to the Enterprise."

Bones and Spock both nodded in unison before the three of them split up to go to different parts of the ship, looking for anyone that could have possibly survived such an attack.

Bones steadily made his way through the ship, checking every body that he came across.

"God damn it!" he said to himself. All were dead. What ever had attacked the Columbia had done a pretty good job at making sure there were no survivors.

It was like an obstacle course getting to the Bridge. Bones had to climb over fallen debris to get to it but when he did, he noticed in was one of the most damaged parts of the ship. None of its systems were working, the only life being that of flickering lights. It was still and completely silent.

Bones slowly walked around the damaged Bridge and began doing what he did before, checking every single body that he passed. Many were covered in blood and covered by rubble.

He made his way over to the Captain's chair and found a body sitting in it. Bones knew this man from his days at the Academy. Karl Jones. He checked his neck for a pulse and found nothing. He had lost a good friend.

Again, all were dead. He let out a deep sigh, finding it hard that so many people had lost their lives, a whole Bridge dead, perhaps even a whole ship. He searched through his pocket until he found his communicator.

"McCoy to Captain Kirk, McCoy to Captain Kirk. You there Jim?" he asked as soon as he had found it and flipped it open.

"I'm here" came the Captains voice from the other end. "You found anything?" His voice sounded eager.

"Everyone's dead Jim, no survivors on the Bridge" Bones said, saddened by the words he had just said. "Jones is dead too."

"Jones?" came the voice over the communicator. "As in Karl Jones?"

"Yeah, poor guy was still in his chair."

"God" Jim said sadly. Like Bones, he too knew Captain Jones from the Academy. He would miss such a good friend. Jim snapped out of his thoughts and got them back on track for what he really wanted to know. "Found anyone else?"

"Not that I recognise, no" Bones said looking around the Bridge for a familiar face.

"Ok" Kirk said defeated. "Let me know if you do."

"I will Jim, who are you looking for exactl-"

"Kirk out" Kirk interrupted him before the line went dead.

"God damn it Jim" Bones said to himself, closing his communicator and putting it back into his pocket. Something was playing on Jim's mind. Bones had never seen his friend so determined before. Not even during the fight with Nero a few months previous. What was wrong with his friend?

He continued to scan the Bridge for any one who was alive. Nothing.

Finally defeated, he turned on his heal and started to walk out of the Bridge, hoping to find survivors on another part of the ship. Before he left however, he was stopped when he felt a hand snake around his ankle. He jumped at the sudden touch and looked down to see what had grabbed him. The hand was stretching out from under a pile of rubble and was moving, trying to hold onto him as tight as possible. He bent down and released the hand from his ankle and took it in his own, happy that he had finally found a survivor.

"Its ok. I'm a doctor, I'm gonna get you out of here."

With this, he released the hand and started pulling as much rubble off of the person as he could. The little pieces were easy to move, but he struggled with the larger ones.

"Damn it, I'm a doctor, not a builder!" he muttered to himself. After much sweat and tears, the large piece was removed with great relief but when he saw the face of the victim, his heart rose into his throat and his heart began to thud.

"Maddie?" he asked her quietly kneeling down beside her. He was in shock.

She seemed unconscious with her eyes closed, her long brown hair lying across her face. Her body was covered in cuts, dirt and blood, her uniform ripped in places.

"Oh my god" he said moving her hair out of her face with a shaking hand. Now he knew why Jim was so panicked. He knew Madeleine was here. He suddenly found all the strength to move the rest of the fallen debris from around her body. As soon as it was moved, he pulled out his tricorder and began to urgently scanning her body for injuries. He found many, including cuts, bruises and broken bones. He couldn't take any of this in. He was still in shock.

He had known Madeleine Grey for 3 years, nearly 4. She was Jim's half sister, being the child of his mother and his stepfather. Like Jim, Madeleine was one of Leonard's most closest and dearest friends but he felt something more with Maddie. He didn't know if was because she was a girl or because she was so naïve and innocent but he felt more protective over her than any of his other friends. As he put his tricorder away, he heard a groan as Maddie began to stir. Her blue eyes fluttered open.

"Maddie?" Bones whispered to her, worry in his eyes. Her blue orbs met his hazel ones.

"Leo!" she whispered tears forming in her eyes as she began to smile at the sight of her friend.

Bones smiled back. "Its ok, I'm here. Your gonna be ok." She nodded at him with a smile before blacking out again. As quickly as he could, he pulled out his communicator and hailed the Captain. There was no answer.

"DAMN IT JIM ANSWER ME!" he shouted, agitated now.

"Geez Bones, I'm busy here. What is it?" finally came Kirk's reply.

"Jim…I found Maddie."

Silence.

"Jim?" Bones asked concerned.

"Where are you?" was Jim's urgent reply.

"On the Bridge, shes'" But the line went dead before he could reply. Jim was on his way. Bones put the communicator back into his pocket and moved as much rubble as possible so that he could get closer to his friend. When he could reach her properly, he put one arm under her knees and the other behind her back before picking her up and carrying her in his arms. She began to stir again, opening her eyes just a little.

"Shhh…" Bones whispered to her. "I'm taking you to sickbay now."

"Where's Jim?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"He's coming" he told her with a smile. She smiled back before falling out of consciousness once again.

"Bones!" Jim suddenly shouted as he neared the Bridge.

"In here Jim" Bones called back. Jim entered the Bridge before seeing his sister lying unconscious in Bones' arms. He just stared wide-eyed before running over to them.

"Maddie!" he said seeing his injured sister. He looked at Bones worried. " Is she?"

"No, she's alive Jim, just broken bones and a few scratches. She's lucky ya know."

"Oh thank god" Kirk said letting out a sigh of relief. He pulled out his communicator.

"Any luck Mr Spock?"

"Negative" came the Vulcan's monotone voice.

"Be ready to be beamed up then. Kirk out." The line went dead. Kirk's communicator then connected with the Enterprise.

"Enterprise, 4 to be beamed up." No sooner had he said the words was he, Bones and Madeleine surrounded by the familiar swirling lights and standing aboard the Enterprise with Spock. They ran off of the Transporter pad and left the room.

"Bones get my sister to Sickbay now!" Kirk shouted as he and Spock hurriedly made their way to the Bridge. Bones nodded before tightening his grip on the girl in his arms and practically running to Sickbay.


	3. Sickbay

_Greetings. Another day, another chapter! Hope you are all enjoying it so far. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts I've received. They back me so happy and inspire me to write more._

_This chapter is dedicated to Rock'N'RollGirls who keeps my muse going and whose PMs and reviews keep making me want to refresh my inbox every 5 seconds. I love you girl! You rock!_

_Anyways, on with the chappie…._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, but I'm plotting to kidnap Chekov, Bones and Kirk. Anybody want in?_

* * *

"Why isn't she awake Bones, huh? Why? Why isn't she waking up? Its been 5 days, why wont she wake up? Bones? Bones?"

"God damn it Jim! Will you shut up?!" Bones shouted at his best friend.

"This isn't normal though" the blonde replied keeping a hold on his sister's hand as he sat at her bedside.

"Everyone on that ship was dead Jim. With her injuries, being asleep this long is pretty normal."

It had been 5 days since Kirk, Bones and Spock had explored the now destroyed USS Columbia and has returned with Madeleine. The second he had left the Transporter room, Bones had ran to Sickbay, rushed Madeleine in and with the help of Nurse Chapel and a few new Ensigns, had gotten straight to work on fixing her injuries. Everything had gone well and she was on the mend, much to everyone's relief, especially Kirk's.

He hadn't been right for days, spending every minute of his free time at his little sister's bedside, waiting for her to wake up and getting on Bones' nerves. However Madeleine was yet to wake up and even though he tried to keep his tough doctor's exterior, Bones was as worried as Kirk. He knew that her body was just resting and recuperating itself but a small part of him was praying that she would wake up and smile, letting them all know she was alright.

"She's ok though, right?" Kirk asked.

"She's fine" Bones told him. "She was in a bad state. Her body just needs to rest. She'll wake up when she's ready."

"Ok" Kirk replied defeated, yet relived. "Listen, I gotta go. Promise me the second she wakes up, you'll let me know."

"I promise Jim" Bones said with a smile. Only around Maddie could the Captain be so concerned.

Kirk got up, let go of the hand he was holding and kissed his sister's forehead before walking out of Sickbay and taking his leave for the Bridge. Bones watched him leave before replacing him at her bedside. He had a few minutes before his shift began and so slumped in the chair next to her bed and took her hand in his as Kirk had done before.

"Damn it Maddie" he muttered to himself has he scanned all the wounds on her body and all the bandages that covered her up. This hurt him as much as it hurt the Captain. Maddie was one of his best friends, she was special to him and it was killing him to see her in such a state. So innocent, so naïve. Looking at her, he began to day dream, remembering another time when she was as innocent and naïve….

"_Where are we going now Jim?" Bones asked as he followed his friend, rushing down one of the large corridors that made the Starfleet Academy._

"_Auditorium" Kirk stated quickly as they hurried along. _

"_The Auditorium? Damn it Jim! All the new cadets are in there today and call me crazy, but I don't feel like meeting and greeting the newbie's."_

"_Come on, I need to meet someone." They turned a corner as Bones began to wake in line with Kirk._

"_Geez Jim, they've been at the Academy for all of an hour and your already looking at the girls?" A part of Bones wasn't surprised by his friends actions. It was Jim after all. He was surprised it had taken him this long._

"_No that's not why I'm going, though it isn't a bad idea" Jim told his friend, his trademark lope-sided grin playing on his lips. Bones just rolled his eyes._

"_Then why are we here? I've got a test to study for, so I don't really need to be babysitting the first years right now" Bones told his friend, getting a little agitated with Kirk's lack of explanation._

"_Its my sister ok" Kirk said as the both halted when they came to the large double doors of the Auditorium. Kirk turned to look at the sulking doctor. "Its my sister's first day today and I promised her that I'd meet her and show her around. Apparently she's sharing a room with Uhura. Gaila's hardly ever in so Uhura nominated herself to be a room-mate. Gaila said its just another excuse to find a cute guy." Jim laughed to himself._

"_So I am baby sitting?" Bones said, raising an eyebrow._

"_No…because technically she's not a baby." Kirk gave Bones a smug grin, knowing his words were getting on the Doctor's nerves. Sure, Bones was his best friend, but he was just so easy to wind up and annoy._

"_I swear to god Jim" Bones started before the doors suddenly opened with a whoosh and out filed a stampede of first years, all shouting, talking and laughing. The two of them were lucky to stay on their feet as they all pushed past them._

_Bones was annoyed beyond relief now, debating whether to just return to their room and lock Jim out for the night as punishment. He eventually decided against it after realising that Jim would just find some random girl to sleep with and it wouldn't be much of a punishment after all. _

_When the crowd finally cleared, Bones saw Jim with his back to him, a pair of arms wrapped around his friend's waist. _

"_Must be his sister" he thought to himself. "Poor girl!"_

_Bones finally made his way over to Jim and the girl he was hugging. Jim pulled himself away from her and turned to face his friend._

"_Hey, your alive!" Jim said sarcastically causing Bones to huff. "Bones, I'd like you to meet my little sister Madeleine."_

_Bones looked down at the girl Jim was referring to. But when he looked at her, his breath caught in his throat. This was no girl. She was a woman and one Bones couldn't keep his eyes off of. Her long, flowing brown hair and fringe, her hypnotising blue eyes, the beautiful smile that played on her lips…_

"_Hi I'm Madeleine Grey but you can call me Maddie" she said to him, holding out her hand for him to shake, breaking him from his thoughts._

"_Erm hi" he replied with a smile, shaking her hand. It was warm, yet shaking. "Leonard McCoy. Pleased to meet you."_

"_Likewise" she replied before finally letting go off his hand. "Jim has told me so much about you."_

"_All good stuff I hope" he said, giving Jim a quick glare._

"_Of course" she said, laughing a little. This caused Bones to catch his breath again._

"_Are you alright, your shaking."_

"_Erm yeah. Its just nerves. This is all so new to me. I'm just a little scared."_

_Bones nodded in understanding, looking into her eyes once again._

"_Well that's what I'm here for!" Jim suddenly butted in, putting his arm over his sister's shoulders._

"_Oh, yippee" she said sarcastically._

"_Well I could just leave you then if your going to be like that."_

_Maddie gave him a look of fear causing Jim to laugh and gave him a punch in the side when he did._

"_Come on then" Jim said finally, getting ready to leave._

"_Ok" said Maddie, nerves clear in her voice._

"_Catch you later Bones" Jim said as he started to walk away._

"_Nice to meet you Leo" Madeleine said, giving the doctor a smile before turning to follow her brother._

"_Bye…Maddie" Bones replied, a strange feeling in his stomach._

"Doctor McCoy, Doctor McCoy!"

A voice woke Bones from his daydream and brought him back to reality. He looked up from his seat and saw the smiling face of Nurse Chapel.

"Doctor McCoy, your shift began 10 minutes ago."

"Yeah sorry" he told her apologetically. "I'm coming." With that he stood up, giving Maddie a quick smile before beginning the second part of his shift for that day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a long day full of pointless patients with pathetic excuses for injuries. A stubbed toe, a headache, a hangover. Bones was tired. All he wanted to do was return to his quarters and have a glass or 5 of Bourbon. He continued work on the young Ensign who had dislocated his finger in engineering, praying for the end of his shift.

Madeleine's eyes began to slowly flutter open and closed again as she adjusted to the sudden light. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at where she actually was. The room was white, full of people talking and beeping sounds. Sickbay perhaps. She began to think how she could have possibly gotten here. The last thing she remembered was pain all over her body, then opening her eyes and seeing Leo looking down on her and carrying her away.

Leo.

Where was he?

"Leo" her voice croaked, adjusting due to the fact that she had not spoken for so long. "Leo." Then she heard his voice in the distance.

"All done Mr Smith. Just be careful next time ok?" He was near.

"Leo" she tried again, her voice a little louder this time. She heard his footsteps approach and saw him as he walked past. He looked tired, stressed. "Leo" she tried for the last time.

This stopped Bones in his tracks and he looked at the girl in the bed.

"Maddie!" His face lightened up as he hurried over to her side. He took her hand in his as he bowed over her bed. "How you feeling?"

"Sore, stiff….Leo." She couldn't stop smiling at the sight of a familiar face and tears began to fall from her eyes. Bones gently sat her up, pulling pillows behind her to prop her up and wiped away her tears.

"Its ok Maddie, your safe now. I promise." He offered her a comforting smile. She in turn nodded and gave him a smile back.

Bones turned his head. "Nurse Chapel, please inform the Captain that his sister is awake please."

"Yes sir" Chapel replied happily going over to the comms system. Bones turned back to Maddie.

"How long was I out?" she asked him.

"5 days" he told her.

"Wow!" she said. "How's the rest of the crew?"

Bones avoided eye contact at the sound of her question.

"Leo?" she asked him. He turned to look back at her.

"No one else survived Maddie, only you" he said, sadness in his voice.

"What?" she asked, her eyes widening. The doors to Sickbay suddenly opened and Kirk came running through them, straight to his sister, wrapping her in his arms.

"Maddie, oh thank god" he said to her as she wrapped her arms around her brother, holding him tight, tears falling from her eyes once again.

He released her and began to dry her tears.

"They're all gone Jim. The crew, they're…."

"I know, I know. Shhh, its ok" he reassured her, rubbing her arms in a soothing fashion. "I'm here though now and nothing is going to hurt you." She nodded as her tears slowly came to a halt.

"Thanks Jim, I-" But she was cut off as Kirk's communicator began to beep. He flipped it open and began to speak.

"Kirk here"

"Captain, you are needed in the Transporter room" came Uhura's voice.

"I'll be right there. Kirk out" he replied, closing the communicator. He looked at his sister apologetically.

"Go!" she said with a smile.

"Thanks Maddie. I'll be back when I'm done." He kissed his sister's forehead and left Sickbay.

"You don't know what a pain in the ass he's been for the past 5 days" Bones said to her.

"Jim's always a pain in the ass" she said with a laugh, causing Bones to laugh too.

"I've missed you guys" she said when their laughter came to an end. "I really have."

"I've-I mean we've missed you too" Bones replied, praying she hadn't heard his mistake. "Listen I'll be right back, I'm just going to get your pain killers." At this he stood up.

Madeleine nodded and smiled. "Thanks Leo."

Bones couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips as he left to get the medicine.


	4. Insight

_Greetings. _

_First of all, I must apologise for such a late update. I have had family over this weekend and have therefore not been able to get to a computer long enough to update. So all I can say is SORRY! But its here now and that's all that matters. _

_I like this chapter. And there's a bit of a shocker at the end too…(: so I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to leave some feedback. I've loved all the feedback I've had so far and its really inspiring and makes me feel warm inside, so keep it comin kids! Lol_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek…shocker!_

* * *

As annoyed as Jim Kirk was for having to leave his recently conscious sister in the state she was in, he was also a little excited. He was on the way to the Transporter Room to meet an old friend. Even though he considered him an old friend, he had not known him that long. However, the person in question was wise and clever and in Jim's book's, he considered him his good, old friend.

He hurried into the Transporter Room just before said friend finally appeared into view, the swirling lights of the transporter disappearing as he stood on the pad. A smile appeared on the Captain's face as he went to greet the new visitor.

"Spock, how are you?" Jim asked Spock Prime, his hand held out for the elderly Vulcan to shake.

"I am well, thank you Captain" he replied, taking the offered hand and shaking it in welcome.

"Good, good" Kirk said as they both left the room and entered the corridors of the Enterprise. "I'm glad to welcome you to my ship."

"So this is the Enterprise?" Spock Prime asked as his eyes gazed around the ship.

"Sure is" Kirk said, practically beaming. He loved his ship and was always proud to show her off, using any excuse to do so.

"She is just as I remember her" Spock Prime said deep in thought, remembering the time he spent on the Enterprise back on his time line. Kirk was sure he saw the edges of his lips rise slightly showing a smile, but passed it off as a trick of the eyes. "Very beautiful indeed."

"Well I was thinking we head down to Engineering first, then to Sickbay, go for lunch, then finish with the Bridge. How's that sound?" Kirk asked.

"That would be satisfactory" the Vulcan replied as they made their way into the Turbolift, ready to begin the tour of the Enterprise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OW!" Maddie screamed as Bones jabbed the hypo spray as gently as possible into the girl's neck.

"It'll only hurt for a little while" Bones said, going into doctor mode.

"It better" she replied as her eyes narrowed at him. Bones smiled at how lively she was at only being awake for a short time, doctor mode going straight down the drain. That's one thing he loved about Maddie. Her lively, bubbly personality. She was so much like Jim in that way. Although Bones preferred this character trait on the sister rather than the brother

"I promise" he told her.

She let out a deep breath at smiled at the doctor. "OK then. What was it anyway?"

"A pain killer."

"Good, because my head and leg are killing me." She rubbed her head soothingly, knowing it would do no good, but did so anyway. "How long will I be in here anyway?"

"As long as it takes for that leg and those ribs to heal" Bones replied, pointing at the broken body parts as he said them. He laughed a little as she gave a pout, knowing how much she hated being waited on and stuck in one place.

That's why Madeleine chose to be a Yeoman, it meant she was constantly busy and always doing something. She had never been one to sit still. Bones had never realised how much she really was like Jim.

"Don't worry, time will fly."

"You said that to Jim when he broke his arm at the Academy and he couldn't leave the dorm for 2 weeks!"

Bones laughed at the memory. Jim had been hell that fortnight. They had even given him a bell to ring if he needed anything. He rang it that much, Bones ended up grabbing it from his hand and throwing it out of the window.

"Well, I'll get you out as soon as possible. I promise."

Her mood softened at this and she gave him a big grin and nodded. "Alright then. Thanks Leo."

"No problem" he replied, returning the smile, getting the tricorder ready to begin scanning her wounds to see how they were doing. He began making small talk as he did this.

"How come you call me Leo? I mean you've done it for years and I've never really asked."

"Its your name, isn't it?" she asked a little confused by a question with such a simple answer.

"Well yeah, but why don't you call me Bones like everyone else?"

"Because its not your name. Its Leo." She laughed a little. "I can call you Bones if you want."

"No!" he suddenly interrupted. "I like it when you call me Leo. Makes a nice change."

Maddie slowly started to blush as he said this. Bones however did not notice because at that moment, Kirk entered Sickbay, followed by an elderly Vulcan.

"How you doing kiddo?!" Kirk shouted to his sister from across the Sickbay.

"Kiddo? I'm 23 Jim" Maddie replied, not at all amused.

"I'll take that as your ok" he said, a large grin on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine" she told her brother as she watched Bones move the tricorder across her body, waiting to see how she was.

"Anyway" he turned to gesture to the guest that had followed him. "Guys, this is Spock Prime. Spock this is Doctor Leonard McCoy, my CMO and this is my sister…."

"Madeleine!" Spock interrupted as he recognised the woman sitting in the bed, smiling internally, being sure not to show this emotion. His breath caught slightly at the sight of her. "Madeleine McCoy."

Three pairs of eyes suddenly shot to Spock Prime at the sound of his words. Bones could not deny how beautiful her name sounded with his surname tagged on the end. However, he pushed this thoughts out of his mind, scolding himself internally for thinking such things as he tried to figure out why it had been said in the first place.

"I'm sorry sir? My name is Madeleine Grey" Maddie said with a sympathetic smile trying to show the Vulcan that she was not in anyway offended by his mistake.

"I apologise Miss Grey for my mistake" Spock Prime recovered himself, although on the outside, his facial expression remained the same. "I blame it on my old age." Jim eyed the Vulcan, not totally believing his story.

"Its fine sir" she replied with a bit of a laugh. "It's a pleasure to meet you all the same."

"Likewise Miss Grey." He nodded towards her and turned to look at McCoy.

"Good morning Doctor" he said.

"Good morning Mr Spock" he replied with a smile, looking up from the tricorder. He liked Spock Prime much more than Spock. At least this Vulcan was civil to him and didn't annoy him every moment of every day unlike the younger one.

"How are you my dear?" Spock Prime said, his attention going back to Madeleine.

"I'm fine. Just a bang on the head and a few broken bones."

"So?" Kirk asked the doctor as he finally finished with the tricorder.

"Everything is healing fine. You should be out in a few weeks."

"That is very good" Spock Prime said.

"Sure is" Kirk said, smiling at his sister, happy that she was finally on the mend. "Anyway" He turned to the Vulcan. "Shall we make our way to the Mess Hall Spock?"

"Indeed Jim" he nodded. He turned to face Madeleine and Bones. "Very pleased to meet you and I hope you get well soon my dear."

"Thank you sir" Madeleine said happily.

"Later guys!" Kirk shouted at his friend and sister as he and Spock left the room.

"He seemed nice" Maddie said to Bones.

"He is" Bones replied.

"But I'm confused" she began. "I thought Spock was younger than that."

"That was Spock Prime. He's from the future, so he and Spock are the same person."

Maddie's brows furrowed in confusion. "So that was like…future Spock?"

"Pretty much" Bones said to her.

"Ok" she said slowly, taking in this information and trying to make sense of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kirk and Spock Prime rounded a corner as they made their way to the Mess Hall. Kirk walked alongside Spock.

"What the hell was all that about?" Kirk asked him, pointing his thumb behind him.

"I do not quiet understand."

"The whole 'Madeleine McCoy' thing!"

"It was a mere slip of the tongue as you would call it."

"Slip of the tongue my ass! You're a Vulcan. You don't say things accidentally or put it down to old age. Something is going on here Spock." Kirk had a smug grin on his face at this point, realising he had figured his friend out.

Spock Prime stopped in his path, let out a deep sigh and turned to look at Kirk.

"Fine Jim. It was not a slip of the tongue" the Vulcan admitted after finally realising he was defeated.

"Then what was it?" He crossed his arms across his chest.

"It was the truth."

Kirk was confused but his eyes widened as all of this eventually registered in his head.

"Maddie marries Bones? No way!" He began to laugh. "Oh my god. Maddie and Bones. I should have seen this coming really, but wow. Maddie and Bones!" He could not quiet get over the excitement of this information.

"Yes" Spock said. "In my timeline, Madeleine and Doctor McCoy did marry and had many children."

"No way!" Kirk was practically jumping with excitement. "This is brilliant. I gotta tell them."

"By no means can you tell them this."

"Why not?" Kirk asked, his spirit suddenly deflating.

"They must come together themselves, not because you have told them."

"Oh…but even so, oh my god!"

"Indeed." Spock Prime lowered his head.

Kirk noticed this movement. "Hang on, you don't seem too happy about this, I mean you never look like you feel anything but still."

"You are right Jim, I was not too happy about this relationship."

"Why not?!" Kirk asked his friend, slightly confused.

He looked Jim straight in the eyes as he spoke. "Because…I was in love with her."

Jim froze. "I'm sorry, what?"

The Vulcan let out a deep breath. "I was in love with Madeleine."

"You were in love with my sister?"

"Yes Jim."

"You, the emotionless, logical Vulcan?"

"Yes Jim."

"Oh my god, this gets better! Spock loves my sister! Wait a sec, he's with Uhura…and Uhura's one of my sister's closest friends from the Academy." Jim burst into laughter again. "This is like a soap opera, oh this is great!"

"No one can know of this information."

"I know. Trust me. I'm keeping this all to myself, I could do some serious blackmail with this."

"I do not approve of that Jim."

"I'm joking, I'm joking. But seriously, this information is gold."

Kirk replayed this information in his mind, taking it all in as he and Spock Prime began walking again and made their way to lunch.


	5. Mindmeld

_Greetings. Another day another chapter! _

_Thank you to CaffeineKid, Rock'N'RollGirls, Ox King and JainaZekk621 for the reviews. You guys rock. Also a big thanks to whoever has alerted or favourited this story. I feel so loved. Just to clarify, as the summary says, this story is Bones/Maddie. I just threw Spock in for a bit of drama and to make it more interesting. But who knows hey…_

_Anyway, next chapter…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek because if I did, I wouldn't be writing Fan Fiction, I would be spending my millions._

* * *

Madeleine's eyes fluttered open as she awoke to her 12th day in Sickbay. She carefully stretched her body which was stiff from the night before, then relaxed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She could not quite believe that she had been aboard the Enterprise for over two weeks. To her it felt like two years! She was bored beyond belief and although she loved the company of her brother and Bones, she yearned to get up, move about and do something physical. How much she prayed she could run down the corridors of the Enterprise or chase Jim around Sickbay. Hell, she would even except a short journey to the bathroom.

She finished rubbing her weary eyes before casting a glance around Sickbay, a room she knew oh so well and was very tired of. Another crew member left with his arm in a bandage. He'd only been in since last night and he already got to leave.

"Lucky bastard" she whispered to herself, frowning.

"What was that?" came a voice from her bed side. She turned her head to the left and saw Bones looking down at her, PADD in hand.

"I said lucky bastard."

"Why?" Bones asked. He couldn't quite understand her comment. His arm was in a bandage, he was hardly lucky.

"Because he's walking out of here, free as a bird whilst I'm stuck is this stupid bed with no hope of getting out any time soon."

"Fine, leave!" Bones said in a stern voice. "But don't come running to me when your leg gives way and it ends up worse than it already is."

Maddie turned her head away from Bones with a quiet "humph" and folded her arms. This just caused Bones to laugh to himself internally, knowing how bored she was stuck in this bed for so long. He began to read the words on his PADD.

"Look, I might have something to cheer you up" he told her with a smile.

She cautiously turned her head to look at him, her eyes narrowed. "Like what."

"According to your files, you've made some good progress with your leg, so how do you feel about trying to walk on it today?"

Maddie's eyes suddenly brightened at the sound of this and she slowly sat up right in her bed. "Really?"

"Yep! Do feel ready for that?" he asked her.

She nodded her head vigorously. Boy was she ready! Any excuse to get out of this prison of a bed. She wanted to get better as soon as possible and if this was going to help, she would grab any chance she could get.

Bones laughed at her. "I thought so. I'll come get you after you've had breakfast."

"Ok, thanks Leo" she said with a large grin as she sat there waiting for the meal.

Maddie was full after finishing her breakfast. She had practically swallowed it all without chewing, wanting to finish it quickly, eager to start walking again. She put the tray on the bedside table and waited for Bones to return. She was practically shaking with excitement.

She didn't have to wait long as Bones approached her bed, a smile on his face. "Ready?"

"Sure am" she said, but it came out as more of a squeal. He let out a little chuckle at this as Maddie pulled away the bed covers and turned herself so that her legs were hanging over the left side of the bed.

"When your ready, push yourself off of the bed and balance on your good leg, ok?"

"Ok" Maddie said with confidence and Bones slid his hands into hers, ready to give her support if she needed it. He kept his breathing normal as his heart reacted to the feel of her skin on his. He couldn't believe how soft and delicate her hands were on his large rough ones. In one smooth movement, she was up off of the bed and balancing on her left foot, lifting her right one slightly in the air. She swayed slightly at first until she got her balance. Bones kept a tight grip on her hands.

"Boy that feels good" she said stretching her leg a little, enjoying the feeling of fresh air swirling around the skin that had been covered for so long.

"That was the easy part" Bones warned her. "You ready?"

She looked down at the foot she was lifting in the air and looked back at Bones, a little worried. "Will it hurt?"

"A little, the bone is still healing."

Her eyes widened as he said this. She hadn't thought of pain as a factor in her plan but Bones just laughed.

"Don't worry, I got ya. I wont let nothing happen to ya, I promise." He offered her a comforting smile, one which she returned. She moved her hands to grip McCoy's shoulders, finding this helped her balance a little better. He followed suit and held onto her torso, just under her armpits, finding the skin just as warm here as it was on her hands. Maddie let out a deep breath before lowering her foot to the ground.

She was now balancing on two feet, although the majority of her weight was on her good leg. Her eyes scrunched up a little as a sharp pain shot up her broken leg but it passed after a few moments and her determined face returned. She looked back at Bones who had not broken eye contact with her. She liked his eyes, they were mysterious. They weren't brown and they weren't green. They were a sort of hazel colour. She had always loved the colour of his eyes. They were different to any other eye colour she had ever seen and were very easy to get lost in as she soon found out.

"Ok then" Bones said, breaking her from her thoughts. "After 3, walk towards me." He still had a tight grip on her body though.

"Right." Her brows furrowed in determination. This was it.

"1...2...3!"

Maddie lifted her injured leg and placed it back on the ground in front of her good leg ready to take a step. Her grip tighten on Bones as she shifted her weight. The lack of balance however was a little too much and as she shifted her weight, her leg gave way. She fell forward, letting go of Bones' shoulders and aimed for his chest, ready to steady her self. She fell straight into Bones' chest who in turn, wrapped his arms around her to catch her from her fall.

They both froze as they thought about the position they were in, Maddie with her hands firmly on McCoy's chest and McCoy with his arms encasing Maddie, holding her tightly. They both looked at each other at the same time, their faces inches from each other, thoughts swirling around both of their heads. How this was uncomfortable yet ridiculously comfortable, how it felt wrong yet so right, how neither of them wanted to move from this position. It was…enjoyable.

The moment however was ruined…typically by Kirk, who walked into Sickbay just as they fell into each others arms. He froze in his step as he saw the position his best friend and his little sister was in. He knew this was bound to happen, especially after what Spock Prime had told him a few weeks previous, yet he tried to look surprised.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked them, a smug grin spreading across his lips.

Maddie and Bones began to blush at the same time, the same shade of red covering both of their faces.

"No Jim. Geez. Leo was just helping me walk."

"Sure he was" he said sarcastically.

"He was Jim" Madeleine argued as Bones carefully helped her back to the bed. She sat on the edge of it, her feet dangling as Jim took the seat at her bedside. "So what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?"

Kirk's face suddenly went serious. He was in Captain mode.

"When your fit and well, we need to organise an interview."

"For what" his sister asked, a little confused.

"Your ship was attacked. It's Starfleet regulation that I conduct an interview to find out what the hell went on."

"Erm…sure" Maddie said.

"Good." He suddenly went back to brother mode. "How you feeling?"

"Good thanks. I tried walking but slipped up" Maddie said rather embarrassed as her mind wondered back to earlier and how good Bones' arms felt wrapped around her body.

"That's great" Kirk said with a smile standing up. "I just came to see how you were, so I'll catch you later." He embraced her in a hug and kissed her forehead before taking his leave and returning to the Bridge.

Only Bones and Madeleine were left. It was silent for a while until Bones decided to ask a question. "So, did your leg hurt?"

"Not really" she replied as she thought about it. "I just lost my balance. That's all."

"Good" Bones said with a smile, nodding his head. "You'll be outta here in no time."

"You said that two weeks ago!" Maddie shouted after him as he turned to visit another patient.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another week had passed and after much practice and progress, Maddie was able to walk on her leg again. She had to use a crutch most of the time, but she could walk short distances without the need for assistance.

"I guess your free to go then!" Bones told her as he dismissed her from Sickbay. She was so relieved. She was finally free.

"Thanks Leo" she said excitedly as she hugged him. She got up from her bed, dressed in the brand new red uniform she had been given, grabbed her crutch and waited for Jim to arrive to show her the new quarters she would be staying in. He arrived almost immediately and with a quick wave goodbye to Bones, they left Sickbay.

Her quarters were located next door to the Captain's. They were only small, consisting of a bed, a desk and chair, a small couch and an adjourning bathroom but she liked it. Jim began to speak as she glanced around the room.

"I have the interview organised for this afternoon. You ok with that?"

"Sure, why not" she said enthusiastically. However, deep down inside, she was panicking. She did not want to go through with the interview. The last thing she wanted to talk about was the incident that had nearly killed her and killed all of her friends. She just wanted to forget the whole thing. "Just tell me when."

"3pm in the Briefing Room."

"Sounds good." And with that, they left her quarters and went to the Mess Hall for lunch.

3pm came round in next to no time and as Maddie entered the Briefing Room she noticed three people were already in there, all deep in discussion. Kirk, Bones and Spock. All three went silent as she entered the room and took a seat.

"Right" Kirk began. "We all know why we are here so lets get straight to it. Spock?" He turned to look at his first officer.

"Thank you Captain. Miss Grey, I shall be conducting your interview today. I shall ask you a series of questions and I wish for you to answer them. Understood?"

"Yes sir" she replied timidly.

"We shall begin then." Spock pressed a button on a large gray box which Madeleine could only think to be a recording device.

"Please state your full name, age and occupation please" Spock began.

"Madeleine Rachel Grey, aged 23, Yeoman aboard the U.S.S Columbia."

"Miss Grey could you please tell us in your own words what happened the day your ship was attacked?"

"Sure" she replied. She was dreading this and had been all day. She was tugging on the hem of her skirt. "Well, I was in my quarters filling in paper work…and erm…. I was called to the Bridge…and…erm…"

"Its ok Maddie, relax" Jim said to her. She was anxious and nervous. Her fingers played aimless as she shifted in her chair, sweat appearing on her fringe covered brow.

"…I spoke to the Captain and then…I left…and…." She froze as the memories flooded back. The bridge on fire, people screaming, people dying. The memory of her own pain was the strongest. She looked her brother in the eyes. "I cant do this Jim, I cant." Involuntary tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Kirk nodded at Spock, who in turn turned off the recording system. Kirk went over to his sister and held her in a hug, rubbing her back soothingly. "Its ok kiddo. Just tell us when you want to."

"That's the thing Jim, I cant" she told him.

"Ok, ok" he said to her as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Lets get you back to your quarters." With that, all four of them left the room and headed to Maddie's quarters. As soon as Kirk had made sure she was in safely, he closed the door behind him and turned to look at his two friends. Bones looked worried whilst Spock kept his calm, emotionless exterior. They stayed outside her door.

"She ain't gonna budge guys" Kirk told them.

"I'm sure with enough persuasion, Miss Grey will comply" Spock said.

"No she wont."

"How do you know this Captain?"

"Because I know Maddie! She's upset, she wont do it."

Bones let out a deep sigh. "Damn it!" he muttered to himself. He was just as worried as Jim as was at Maddie's sudden outburst and it hurt him to see her upset.

"I don't know what we're gonna do" Kirk told them.

"There is one way" Spock suddenly spoke. Both Bones and Kirk turned to look at him.

"What's that?" Bones asked.

"With your allowance Captain and Miss Grey's acceptance, I wish to perform a Vulcan mind meld with her."

"A mind meld" Kirk said to himself thoughtfully. Would that work? If Maddie wasn't going to talk, this was their only option.

"I'll agree if Maddie does" Kirk told his friend. Bones just huffed in dissaprovment. All three of them entered Maddie's room to find her sitting on her bed, drying her tears. She looked up at them as they entered.

"Listen Maddie, we need to know what happened, so if its ok with you, Mr Spock will perform a Vulcan mind meld with you" Kirk told in his most gentle voice.

She had heard of this mind meld before. "Will it hurt?"

"Not at all Miss Grey. But it does mean however that you will not have to discuss the incident. I will be able to extract all information myself."

She looked at Jim who was worried and then to Bones who just raised his eyebrows impassively. "Ok, I'll do it."

"Very well" said Spock who walked forward and took a seat on the bed, sitting next to her. He turned to face her as she did him. "Just relax Miss Grey."

She did so and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. Spock raised his hands and placed them on both sides of her face. All of a sudden, there was an avalanche of memories flooding through her head. Memories of her childhood, her days at the Academy, out with friends. She was thinking of them involuntary, unable to stop whichever memory was being assessed. Spock was in charge.

He sifted through her mind, memory by memory, lingering on some more than others. He found her mind to be interesting. Something he had never experienced before in a mind meld. It was so relaxed and carefree, so innocent and so naïve, so…beautiful. He was enjoying it even though he knew he shouldn't.

Maddie wouldn't say it was an enjoyable experience, but it was definitely an interesting one, something she had never felt before.

Spock finally reached the memories he was after however and began to assess them in great detail, sometimes replaying them for better understanding. Maddie grimaced at the sight of them, waiting and praying them to stop.

Spock moved closer to her on the bed, much to Bones' disapproval as he finally found all the information he needed and let go of her face, essentially ending the mind meld. They both opened their eyes and looked at each other before Maddie turned her head to look at her brother and friend.

"So?" Kirk asked expectantly.

"The mind meld is complete" Spock said without taking his eyes off of Maddie. "I have all the information I need." And with that he stood and left the room, much to everyone's surprise.

As he walked down the corridors of the Enterprise, so many things were going through his mind. He had never experienced anything like that before. Her mind was like no other. It was warm and inviting and someplace he would most definitely visit again.

But he was worried. He was full of emotion all because of Maddie, something a Vulcan should not be. He had never felt like this before, not even around Uhura and he was confused as to what this meant. All he knew was that he saw Maddie in a whole new light. One that scared him, yet intrigued him.


	6. Picnic

_Hey guys! Here's the next chapter for ya. _

_A big thanks to CaffineKid, Vulcanvamp, JainaZekk621 and Rock'N'RollGirls for the reviews. I love you guys. Keep it comin._

_So here's the next chapter…._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, but let me count the ways I love it….Chekov…Bones…Kirk…Sulu…_

* * *

"Dinner time!" Kirk shouted as he and Bones finally entered the busy Mess Hall after a long day's work.

"Your telling me Jim" said the grumpy doctor. He hadn't had a minute to himself all day. Sickbay had been ripe with young Ensigns coming in with injuries so silly, their mothers could just kiss them better. One had a cut, one had a cough, one just had a zit, but Bones gritted his teeth and bore it. He didn't even get his break and so was looking forward to his meal, knowing he would have to go straight back to work.

They both went up to the replicator to get their meals. Jim had a grilled cheese sandwich whilst Bones went for a big juicy steak. Kirk looked at his friend's food.

"I'm hungry!" McCoy defended himself.

"Did I say anything?" Kirk had a smug grin on his face. Bones just rolled his eyes and scanned the room for a place to sit.

"Look" Kirk pointed. "Lets go sit by Maddie."

Bones head turned to where the Captain pointed and saw her sitting at a table, smiling and waving goodbye to a man. It looked like Sulu. The two of them headed over as soon as Sulu was gone.

"You look happy" Kirk commented as he set his tray on the table and took his seat.

"Hey Jim" she chippered. "I'm good thanks." She waved at Bones as he took his seat.

"In fact, a little too happy." He narrowed his eyes at his sister. "What did Sulu want?" He nodded his head towards the door the Helmsman had just walked out of.

"Oh nothing, we're just meeting for dinner tonight."

Bones practically chocked on his food and he began to cough as he heard her say this. She was going out with Sulu? For dinner? For a date?

"You ok Bones?" Kirk asked as Maddie began patting the doctor's back to help stop his chocking.

"Yeah" he said between coughs. "It just went down the wrong way." He finally settled down.

"So it's a date?" Kirk asked.

"No, its just two friends having a meal" Maddie stated. "Nothing more."

Bones felt a little relieved that it wasn't a date, but he still wasn't happy about it. However as usual, he kept his opinion to himself. Maddie was his friend, nothing more and she was free to see whoever she wanted.

"Ok" said Kirk. "But if he upsets you, you tell me. I'll-"

"Its fine Jim" Maddie interrupted. "We are just going to talk."

"Fine" he said before changing the subject. "Did I tell you that we are heading back to Earth?"

"No" Maddie said in surprise.

"You didn't tell me either" Bones said moodily.

"Well Admiral Pike has only just told me" Kirk defended himself. "Spock sent him all the information from your mind meld and now he needs to decide what to do with you."

"Oh" said Maddie, a little down-heartened. "Can't I stay on the Enterprise?"

"Its not up to me" Kirk said taking a bite from his sandwich. "That's why Pike needs to see you." He noticed how the smile had gone from his sister's face. "Don't worry kiddo, I'll put a good word in for ya."

The smile slowly began to return. "Thanks Jim."

"No problem!" he said before proceeding to talk to them about this good looking Ensign he had seen down in Engineering a few days previous. Maddie managed to escape before he started describing anything else. She went to her quarters before getting ready to see Sulu.

She put on the black strapless dress that she borrowed from Uhura and the matching black heels. The dress went just above her knees. The whole experience had been rather odd. Whilst Uhura wouldn't shut up talking, Spock, who had been in Uhura's quarters at the time, had remained silent. Maddie even tried to get a conversation out of him but all to no avail. However, his eyes had not left her the whole time.

When she was fully dressed and had her hair and make up ready, she headed out of her quarters and went to the Astrometic Observatory where Sulu would be waiting for her. She walked in to see him standing in the middle of the room, a blanket on the floor full of food and drink. He walked over to him.

"Maddie you made it" he said as he kissed her hand. "And you are looking very beautiful."

"Why, thank you" she replied noticing how dapper he looked in a shirt and tie. He led her over to the small picnic that was laid out and they both sat down.

They talked about a variety of things through out the evening. The ship, friends, family. She found out that he too had an older brother whilst she discussed Jim. Both of them got a laugh when talking about the Captain. When all the food and drink was gone, Sulu stood up ready clear the blanket. Yet when he walked over to Maddie to help her up, his foot got caught under the blanket and he fell forward landing straight on his ankle.

"Ouch!" he screamed out.

"Oh my god, Hikaru, are you ok?" Maddie said urgently.

"I think I twisted my ankle" he said through the pain.

"Ok, can you move?" she asked, worried about what to do. "I need to get you to Sickbay."

"I can try" he told her moving to get up, wincing at the pain. When he was finally on his feet, Maddie put her arm around his back and put his around her shoulders.

"Just lean on me and take your time" she told him as they slowly made their way to Sickbay.

"Sorry about this" he said as they walked.

"Its fine, really" Maddie said laughing. "Your just as clumsy as Jim." At the sound of this, Sulu began laughing too. After a short while, they slowly got to Sickbay and as the doors slid open, they entered.

"Leo?!" Maddie shouted. "Leo?!"

Bones rounded the corner before spotting Madeleine and Sulu. He walked over to them. "What's up with him?"

"Hurt my ankle" Sulu replied.

"Follow me" Bones said with a huff. He led them over to a bio bed which Sulu hopped onto, gasping at the pain in his ankle as he did so. Bones took a short look at it before leaving to get a hypo spray. Maddie followed him.

"Is he ok?" she asked him.

"Uh-huh" Bones replied whilst getting the hypo spray ready. "Just a twisted ankle."

"Oh right."

He turned his head and looked her up and down. "You look nice tonight."

Nice wasn't the word to use. The dress was wonderful on her. It gave her curves in all the right places and the heels made it all the more feminine. Her light make up brought out the blue in her eyes whilst the curl in her hair framed her face beautifully. She looked perfect.

"Oh thanks Leo" she said as they returned to Sulu. McCoy walked straight over to the patient and stuck the hypo spray in his neck.

"Geez!" Sulu shouted as the spray brought a sharp pain through out his neck. "You could have warned me."

"Serves you right for hurting your ankle" Bones retaliated with a grin.

"I'm sorry Maddie, I've ruined the evening" Sulu said.

"Really Hikaru, its fine" she replied with a smile. "I'll go clean it all up. You just concentrate on looking after that ankle."

"I will."

Maddie waved goodbye before heading out of the door and going to the Astrometic Observatory. As soon as she was in there, she began to gather everything together. She noticed a basket set to the side. She assumed it was Sulu's and so began to put everything in it. She was about to fold the blanket when she heard someone call her from the door.

"Maddie?" She turned to see who the voice belonged to.

"Hey Leo!" she said as the doctor walked towards her. "What you doing here?"

"Sulu felt bad for making you clean up and so asked me to help you" he replied mumbling under his breath. Maddie heard something about stupid ankle and lazy helmsman.

"Oh right. Well you can help me fold the blanket."

They both stood at each end of the blanket and began to fold. When the task was done, Maddie put it into the basket as Bones picked it up.

"Thanks for the help Leo" she said as they began to leave the room.

"No worries" he said with a smile.

"I wouldn't have…damn shoes!" she shouted as she stopped walking and lifted her foot up to her hands to start rubbing it.

"What's wrong with them?"

"They are rubbing my feet like crazy. I'm gonna have blisters at this rate."

Bones looked at her thoughtfully as she rubbed her feet before deciding to speak.

"Take your shoes off."

Maddie looked up at him a little confused. "I'm not going to walk bare foot. The floor's cold and probably dirty."

"Just do it" he told her. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Trust me."

Slowly but surely Maddie took off the heels and held them in her hands. She lloked at her feet then back his his eyes. "Told you the floor was cold."

"Hold this" he said, handing her the basket, which she took.

"Why, whats….ahhhh" she screamed as Bones put one arm behind her back and the other under her knees and picked her up bridal style.

"Leo what are you doing?" Maddie asked, blushing at the feel of his hands on her skin. It felt so…good.

"Well I wouldn't be a gentleman if I made you walk to your quarters with sore feet would I?"

Maddie smiled. "Thank you Leo."

"No problem." And with this, he headed towards Maddie's quarters, both of them content with how close they were. When they reached her room and she input the code, they walked into the room and Bones set Maddie on her feet.

"There you go."

"That was really sweet of you Leo, thank you." She stood up onto her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"My pleasure ma'am" he replied in a deep southern drawl as his hand went to touch his cheek where he had been kissed. "Good night."

"Good night."

Maddie waved him goodnight as he left the room. She smiled quietly to herself, noticing the butterflies in her stomach and how much her lips tingled.


	7. Earth

_Hello. Sorry about the late update. Real life took over, but I'm back now. A huge thanks to my reviewers of the last chapter: JainaZekk621, Ox King, CaffeineKid, Rock'N'RollGirls, SarahWeasly and Vulcanvamp. I love you guys!_

_In this author's note, I also wanted to discuss the title of my story. It's named after the song 'Endlessly' by Green River Ordinance. I recommend you listen to it. Download it or go on Youtube because its such a beautiful song and totally encapsulates how Bones feels about Maddie. Give it a listen!_

_Anyway, next chapter…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek…but I want it soooooo much!_

* * *

"How long till we dock Mr Sulu?" Kirk asked from his chair in the centre of the Bridge.

"Approximately 5 minutes sir" the newly injure free Helmsman replied.

"Ooo, quicker than I thought" Kirk muttered to himself. "Thank you Mr Sulu."

He swivelled in his chair to face Uhura. "Lieutenant, please put me on the ship wide intercom."

"Yes Captain" said the Communications Officer. After pressing a few buttons at her work station, Kirk was ready to speak.

"Attention crew, this is your Captain speaking. We will be docking in approximately 5 minutes time. You are to make your way to the shuttles ready for our return to Earth. We shall be having 3 days and 3 nights shore leave on the planet. You shall return to the shuttle bay at 0800 hours Monday morning. Have fun and enjoy yourself. Kirk out!" The transmission was ended.

"3 days and 3 nights" Maddie muttered to herself from her position next to the Captain's chair.

"Yep!" Kirk said.

"And when do I have to see Pike?"

"The second we land on planet."

"Oh joy!" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Kirk just smiled.

"Don't worry kiddo. You'll be fine."

"Your coming with me, right?"

"Sure I am. I'm not leaving my little sister am I?" Kirk said with a laugh.

Maddie smiled at him. "Thanks Jim."

"Sir" interrupted Sulu. "We are ready to dock."

"Brilliant!" said Kirk. "Take her in Sulu.

Once the Enterprise was docked, the crew filed out to the shuttles that were located at the back of the ship, all of them eager to spend a well deserved break on Earth. Maddie followed her brother into one of the shuttles.

"Man, these things are small" Kirk moaned to himself as he tried to manoeuvre around people and seats.

Maddie attempted to follow him but was blocked off by several Ensigns all scrambling for a seat.

"Maddie, over here" she heard a voice say. She turned round and spotted that the voice belonged to Uhura. She was already seated, Spock next to her. Maddie noticed the empty seat next to her old room mate and jumped into it quickly before anybody else could.

"Thanks Nyota. Its crazy in here. God knows where Jim has gone."

"He'll be fine. Trust me its Jim!" Uhura replied causing both girls to giggle.

"God I've missed you" Maddie told her friend with a smile and she had. At the Academy, every minute that she didn't spend with her brother or Bones, it would be spent with Uhura. She was her room mate and her best female friend. They told each other everything. Maddie was the first one to know about the relationship between Uhura and Spock whilst Uhura would always tease Maddie about her crush on Bones. A crush she would always deny but deep down, she knew there was some truth to it.

"I've missed you too Maddie" Uhura replied, a huge smile spreading across her lips. She squeezed her friend's hand.

"And how are you today Mr Spock?" Maddie asked, leaning forward a little so as to see Spock a little better. His eyes had not left her since she had taken her seat.

"I am very well thank you Miss Grey" he replied, his eyes boring into hers.

"Good good" Maddie told him but before she could lean back in her seat, Spock stopped her.

"Miss Grey, I was wondering if I could ask a favour."

"Erm…sure" Maddie said.

"When I performed your mind meld the other day, I found your mind to be somewhat…different."

"Different?" Maddie asked curiously.

"Indeed. Something I have never experienced before. Therefore, with your permission, I would like to perform a second mind meld on you." He knew he shouldn't, but Spock wanted more than anything to experience her mind again. To get lost in it and explore it more and to just to be alone in Madeleine's presence.

"I don't know" said Maddie a little worried.

"I assure you, it is purely for science, nothing more" the Vulcan lied right between his teeth. He knew that Vulcan's should never lie but somehow, it felt right to lie at this exact moment.

"Well, if its for science, I suppose so" said Maddie.

"Thank you Miss Grey, I shall conduct the mind meld upon our return to the Enterprise."

Maddie nodded at her friends before resting back in her seat and enjoying the trip back to Earth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maddie and Kirk walked down the corridor that led to Pike's office. It was only a short journey but it made Maddie nervous to the core. She was fiddling with her fingers until she saw a hand upon her own. She looked up to see her brother's smiling face.

"Chill Maddie, seriously. Your only going to see Pike. He wont make his decision yet."

"I know" she admitted. "But its still scary." They stopped outside the Admiral's door.

"I know it is but you'll be fine."

Maddie smiled at her brother before he knocked on the door.

"Come in" came a muffled voice. The door whooshed open to reveal Admiral Pike seated at his desk, messing with a PADD. Kirk and Maddie entered. Maddie continued to play with her fingers.

"Ah Kirk, how are you?" said Pike as he made his way over to the siblings, his hand held out for Kirk to take.

"I'm very well thank you sir" He replied, shaking Pike's hand. The Admiral turned to Maddie.

"And how are you my dear?"

"Very well thank you sir" Maddie said quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened to the U.S.S Columbia" he told her sadly.

"Thank you" she replied again quietly.

"I can assure you, it is being investigated."

Maddie just nodded.

"And I shall be making my decision about your post in the next few days."

"Thank you sir" Kirk said.

"Of course Captain. Good to see you both."

"You too sir" They shook hands again before they turned and left the office.

"Well that was short and sweet" Maddie commented.

"I told you it would be" Kirk smiled.

"I'm glad you were there Jim."

"I said I would be kiddo."

"I know…and stop calling me kiddo!"

Kirk just laughed as they made their way to a turbo lift.

"I guess this is my stop" Maddie said.

"Sure is. I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok. Tell Bones I said hi."

"Will do" he said, noticing his sister's blush.

"See ya Jim." She gave her brother a hug before entering the lift and making her way up to the dorm she shared with Uhura, whilst Jim walked to the dorm he shared with Bones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beep, beep, beep.

"Maddie, your communicator's going off!" Uhura shouted.

"Coming!" Maddie shouted back as she turned off the bathroom light in their dorm and made her way over to her bed where her communicator was lying.

"Where are you going?" she asked her friend, noticing how dressed up she was.

"Oh, Spock and I are going out to dinner." Uhura had a huge smile on her face. "So I probably wont be coming back to the dorm tonight."

"Oh right" Maddie said with a wink and a smile, before answering her communicator. "Grey here."

"Maddie, its me" said her brother through the device.

"Hey Jim" she replied moving to lie across her bed.

"Listen, me and Bones are going to a bar tonight. Fancy coming?" he asked.

"Erm…no thanks. I was just going to chill tonight, you know, curl up with a good book."

"Boring!" she heard Bones' muffled voice through the communicator.

"Shut up Leo!" she said laughing, a red blush creeping across her face.

"Ok" Jim said. "I'll speak to you later."

"Alright, have fun you guys. Grey out!" The line was cut off.

"Are you sure your going to be alright tonight?" Uhura asked her as she grabbed her purse and coat.

"Uh-huh. I just want to relax for a bit" Maddie said with a smile.

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning." Uhura walked over to her friend before giving her a hug.

"Ok, have fun!" Maddie said as Uhura left the room.

Maddie let out a deep breath before moving to get her book, 'Of Mice and Men'. It was one of her favourite books, one which she preferred to read from the page rather than on a PADD. She got her self a hot drink and settled on her bed with her book. She began to read for a few hours until sleep finally took over and she drifted off.

She was woken the next morning as the sun seeped through the window and hit her face. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she cast her eyes over to Uhura's bed. Empty. She smiled, knowing she had spent the night with Spock. With a deep sigh, Maddie got up and started to get ready for the day. After having a shower, drying her hair and getting dressed, she decided to go visit her brother and Bones to see how they got on last night. She exited her dorm and made her way over to her destination.

It was fairly early being only 0700 hours, so the corridors and lifts were fairly empty. She made her way to the boy's dorm in record time before knocking on the door.

"ERGH! Go away!" she heard someone moan at the sound of the knock. She knew it was Jim. He wasn't exactly a morning person. She knocked again. This time it opened to reveal a very tired Kirk wearing a pair of shorts and an inside out T-shirt.

"What do you want?" he asked through a groggy voice, his eyes closing even as he stood.

"Morning to you too Jim" she said with a smile as she pushed past him to enter the room. He closed the door behind her as he rubbed his tired eyes. She took a seat on his messed up bed.

"I need sleep. Have you never heard of a hang over?" he asked her, noticing how early it was.

"Yeah, serves you right" she said with a smile. She turned her head to Bones' bed and her smile suddenly disappeared.

"Where's Leo?" she asked.

"Bones met himself a lady friend last night. Apparently they left together, if you know what I mean" he said moving his eyebrows up and down.

Maddie's stomach suddenly dropped at the sound of this. Bones had spent the night with someone! Her breathing quickly became laboured as her eyes filled with tears. She wiped them away before turning back to face her brother.

"Oh, right."

"You want anything to drink?" he asked, walking over to the replicator, not noticing his sister's deflated attitude.

"No thanks, I was thinking that we could spend the day together, you know, just you and me."

"Sure, sounds fun" her brother replied, making himself coffee. He needed to wake up. He downed it in one gulp before making his way to his wardrobe.

"I'll go get dressed then we can go ok?"

"Ok" she said behind a fake smile. As soon as he went in the bathroom and closed the door. Maddie could not hold it in any longer. Tears began to stream down her face. Bones had spent the night with a woman…and that woman wasn't her. Sure he was free to see who he wanted but she didn't realise how much this would affect her. She was hurt. She dried her tears before going over to a mirror to make her self look presentable. Jim opened the bathroom door, fully dressed.

"Ready?" he asked her but before he could reply, the dorm door opened and in walked Bones.

"Well if it isn't Romeo" Kirk said with a laugh. Maddie looked at Bones before turning away, refusing to look at him.

"HA HA very funny" replied the doctor, still dressed in the clothes from last night.

"So did you have fun?" Kirk asked, a smug grin on his face.

"Its private Jim" he moaned. He turned to look at Madeleine. "Hey Maddie."

"Hi" she said in a monotone voice, not meeting his gaze.

"OK" Kirk said slowly, noticing his sister's attitude. "Well me and Maddie are going out for the day, so I'll catch you later."

"Sure, see ya Jim, Maddie." His eyes remained on her, confused by how she was acting.

She got up to leave. "Bye Bones." She walked out the door.

His eyes widened at the sound of this. He knew Maddie only ever called him Bones when she was angry with him.

"Woah, your in trouble" said Kirk with a smile, also noticing what Maddie had called his friend.

"Shut up Jim" said Bones through furrowed eyebrows.

"Catch you later" Kirk left the dorm.

"Bye" Bones replied quietly. He didn't know what he had done to upset Maddie. However one thing he did know was that he was going to find out and make it up to her. She was special to him and so hoped that what ever he had done, she would forgive him.


	8. Apologies

**Depending on your time zone, good morning, good afternoon, good evening, good night. (Just thought I'd cover all bases!)**

**Thanks to CaffeineKid, JainaZekk621, MacGyver07, Ox King, it'soliviakay and Vulcanvamp for reviewing the last chapter. You guys rule my world, seriously. (:**

**Keep the reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek…but I have started the sequel to my Chekov story, so go check it out! (Oh god, I'm plugging my own story :P)**

* * *

The sun was bright in the sky as it shone down onto the Starfleet Academy. The rays it sent out sparkled through the leaves high in the trees creating a mixture of shade and light. Shade and light of which was currently shining down onto the face of James Kirk as he lay under one of the trees in the large courtyard. His younger sister sat next to him, daydreaming. He slowly got up and sat down next to her, resting himself on the large trunk which was behind them. He looked up into the sky.

"You know if you stare real close, the clouds can look like things."

"Uh-huh" said Maddie quietly.

"Yeah, I mean look, a rabbit" he pointed up to the sky and began to squint his eyes. He was laughing like a school child.

"Lovely" she said.

"Ok, what the hell is up with you" he said, turning to look at his sister, his happy attitude suddenly turning into an accusing one. "You wake me up at 7am, regardless of my hangover, which I still haven't gotten over by the way, ask me to go out with you and all you do all day is sulk."

Maddie let out a deep breath. "I'm not sulking Jim, I'm just…thinking, that's all."

"Well could you think a bit happier then please. This hang over is depressing enough, without you adding to it."

Maddie turned to look at her brother as a smile slowly crept onto her lips. "Sorry Jim. I'll stop now, I promise."

"Ok" he replied rubbing her arm. "What were you thinking about anyway?"

"Erm…just the whole Pike decision thing, that's all" she lied right between her teeth.

That hadn't even entered her mind since this morning. All she could think about was how hurt she had been when she had heard about Bones. Even though he was a free agent, it made her stomach drop just to think about him with another woman. Especially one who wasn't her. But how would he know how she felt. He didn't know that she might have a crush on him…probably had a crush on him…ok, really badly had a crush on him. She had never voiced her feelings to anyone so he wouldn't know that what he did had hurt her so much. She did feel a bit bad about calling him Bones, especially when he didn't know what he had done.

But now she had to just grin and bare it, especially since her brother had noticed her bad attitude.

"Don't worry about Pike" Kirk said, breaking her from her thoughts. "I know he's making his decision tomorrow but you'll be fine. I bet he lets you stay on the Enterprise."

"I hope so" she said and moved to get up.

"Where you going?" he asked her.

"Come on, get up. I've made this day depressing enough. Lets go shopping!"

"I thought you were trying NOT to depress me" he said sarcastically, slowly getting up.

"Come on. You can carry my bags whilst I spend your money!"

"Oh joy" he said with the same sarcasm before as they left their spot under the tree and made their way into town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bones had been pacing his room all day trying his best to figure out what the hell was going on. Maddie wasn't speaking to him and he couldn't figure out why. She had called him by his nick name which she only does when she's angry with him and he didn't know what he had done.

He hated it when Maddie was like this, when she wasn't speaking to him. She was the most important thing in the world to him even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone. On the outside, she was just one of his best friends, one of the guys but on the inside, she was so much more to him. So when she refused to talk to him, he would take it pretty hard.

He walked over to the replicator in the dorm to get himself some coffee. He needed to stay alert and coffee was the perfect remedy for this. He drank it all in one gulp before making himself another. Replicated coffee didn't taste too good compared to the real stuff but at this moment in time, Bones wasn't too picky. If anything, he would rather have the hot chocolate that Maddie always used to make him and Jim back in their Academy days. He would drink that over replicated coffee and bourbon any day. He took the fresh cup of coffee and continued to pace.

"What did I do?" he muttered to himself.

He scanned over what he had done in the past few hours. She was talking to him on the Enterprise, then when they left the shuttles after landing on Earth, she spoke to him before she went to Pike's office. She seemed friendly enough in the Mess Hall at dinner and she spoke to him when he and Jim had walked her back to her dorm. Then he and Jim had decided to go to the bar but she was joking with him through the communicator. They went to the bar and he met that girl but then Maddie refused to…

"Shit" he whispered to himself in realisation.

Now he knew what he had done. But why would that have affected her so much? It was only one night and he had come back early the next morning. Why was she so upset about this? Had she been…jealous? The way she was acting was if she was jealous that Bones had been with another woman. This boosted Bones' confidence a little. Maybe she felt the same way about him as he did about her. Should he tell her of his feelings? He wasn't sure. What if she didn't like him and only saw him as a friend? He didn't know if he was willing to risk 4 years of friendship. However, one thing he did know was that he had to apologise to Maddie and at least get her talking to him again before he said anything else.

He walked back over to the replicator and made a third cup of coffee before sitting down to wait for Jim and Maddie to return and planned his apology.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think we had quite a productive day today" Maddie said as she walked to her dorm.

"What do you mean, we?" her brother replied, ladled with bags of all shapes and sizes. He wasn't too pleased about being Madeline's pack mule.

"Well look at all the pretty things I brought."

"I think you mean I brought. I didn't see you getting your money out at any point."

Maddie began to laugh. "And I love you for it Jim."

Kirk couldn't help but smile back. Mainly because he loved his sister but also because they had finally reached her dorm and he could put all the bags down. Maddie opened the door before Kirk ran in, dropped all the bags and released a big sigh. He looked at all the items his sister had brought.

"I'm not helping you sort all of this out you know."

"I know. I can handle it."

"Ok well I'm going. Catch you later?"

"Yep" she replied before hugging her brother. "Thanks for today."

"Its ok. See you later kiddo."

"Bye Jim." And with that he left. Maddie turned to look at all the shopping bags with a worried look knowing it would take a few hours to put it all away.

Night time had finally appeared but Maddie was finally done unpacking her shopping and was tucked up in bed. She snuggled her head into the pillow and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to take over. All was going perfectly until the dorm room door whooshed open, causing Maddie to open her eyes but what she saw was hardly perfect. Uhura and Spock were practically eating each other's faces.

"WOAH!" she shouted, sitting up and covering her eyes.

"Oh my god Maddie, I'm so sorry" Uhura said, noticing her friends presence in the room. She pulled away from Spock. "We can leave."

"No its fine" Maddie said, getting out of bed with her eyes closed, holding her hands up in surrender. "I'll just sleep in Jim's room." She stumbled out of bed to grab her pillow, using her hands to feel around her bed.

"Open your eyes Maddie, we've stopped" Uhura said with a giggle.

"Oh" Madeleine replied, opening her eyes. She saw two pairs of eyes staring at her. One set was filled with amusement whilst the other set were boring into her own.

"Are you sure you want to leave?"

"Yeah its fine" Maddie said, retrieving her pillow and quilt. "Jim wont mind."

"Ok. See you in the morning."

"Bye" said Maddie as she flew out of the door, relived to be out of there.

It was late at night, so the corridors were empty. In no time at all she was stood outside her brother's room. She approached the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal her brother in his pyjamas. He was tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"Maddie! What's up?" he said in a drone.

"Can I spend the night here? Nyota and Spock are in my room…spending some quality time together."

"Oh" he said slowly, realising what his sister meant. "Erm…sure, you can have my bed. Bones is really mean and will never give up his bed." he said with a smile.

"God damn it Jim, yes I would have" Bones shouted from within the room. Jim just sniggered to himself.

Maddie forgot about Bones being there. She was still upset with him about what he did but like she had done earlier, she would grin and bare it. She go would go straight to sleep and be up early in the morning to leave without having to see him.

"Thanks Jim" she said as she entered the room. Her brother followed her in and made his way over to his bed, grabbed his pillow and quilt and moved them to the sofa. Maddie quickly replaced them with her own.

"Hi Maddie" Bones said from his bed, confident that with an apology, she may speak to him.

"Hi" she said quietly before getting into bed.

Bones' confidence quickly deflated as Jim spoke.

"Is that it? No more interruptions? Or is Chekov going to come in next?"

"That's it Jim" Maddie smiled.

"Good! Now goodnight."

"Night Jim" Maddie and Bones both spoke in unison, causing both of them to blush in the darkness. Maddie closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep but Madeleine was suddenly awoken by the sound of her name being called. Her eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the darkness, the only light coming from the moon outside. She realised that it was Bones who had been calling her name. She turned her head to see him lying in his bed, looking right at her.

"What?" she asked. She still hadn't forgiven him for what he had done to her.

"Listen" he whispered. "I cant sleep and I was wondering if you would make me some of your hot chocolate."

Was he serious? After what he had done and he wanted hot chocolate?

"Why don't you just get some from the replicator" she whispered back, rolling her eyes.

"Its not as good as yours…please" he said in his sweetest voice.

No matter how angry she was with him, she couldn't resist it when he spoke like that.

"Damn him and his cuteness!" she thought to herself before letting out a deep breath and getting up to go to the kitchen area. She filled the kettle with water and set it to boil. Then she got out two mugs, one for Bones and one for herself before looking in the cupboard and finding the hot chocolate mix. She began to prepare the drinks. She smiled to herself as she heard Jim snoring.

However, what she didn't hear was Bones get out of bed. He quietly walked over to her and stood directly behind her. Maddie was about to pick up the newly boiled kettle before Bone wrapped two arms around her and pulled her into him. Maddie's breath caught in her throat. As her back rested on his chest, she could feel his heartbeat. It was beating at the same speed as her own - fast. He held onto her as tight as he could, memorising the feeling of what it was like to hold her like this. He buried his face in her hair.

"Leo" she said but it was barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry" he said, his mouth now by her ear, his breath tickling her skin. "I am so sorry. I should never have gone with that girl. I didn't know it would affect you like it did." His voice was low but full of passion. He was relieved that she was calling him by his name again.

"Leo" Maddie repeated again. Every part of her skin that he touched was on fire.

"It will never happen again, I promise. I'm sorry that I did it and I'll never upset you like that ever again." He held her tighter trying to physically show how sorry he truly was.

Maddie's lips curved into a smile as she turned in his arms so they were face to face. She wrapped her arms around him and returned the hug, burying her face into his chest.

"I forgive you" she said, her voice muffled by Bones' pyjamas. After giving an apology as sweet and loving as that, how could she refuse him forgiveness, especially when he wrapped her in his warm safe arms.

A huge smile appeared on the doctor's face as she said those words. He had tingles in his stomach at the feel of her in his arms. Being with her like this just felt right.

He finally let her go and looked her straight in the eye, smiling. Maddie returned the smile, glad not to be mad at him anymore.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it before letting it go, turning and getting back into bed.

"What about the hot chocolate?" Maddie said to him.

"Don't worry about it. I know I'll sleep well tonight now."

Maddie could not keep the smile off of her face.

"Good night Leo."

"Good night Maddie."

She slowly made her way to her bed, got in and snuggled into her pillow. Both of them fell asleep that night with smiles on their faces and butterflies in their stomach.


	9. Authors Note

Hi folks.

As you know, fan fiction reviews, messages, alerts etc was down over the weekend. Due to this fact, I got little or no feedback from the last chapter.

I don't want to seem like I am begging, but if you read the last chapter, I would be very grateful if you could leave me some feedback with regards to it. This can be through a review, message, alert etc.

I love hearing what you guys think of my work and I like to hear your opinions on how good my work was or how I can improve it. Without feedback, I don't know what you all think.

I know it seems like I'm asking or begging, but I would be really grateful if you could do this for me.

Thank you!

-RachyDoodle x x

Ps: due to the fact I am going on holiday this week, my next update will not be until the weekend.


	10. Confessions

_I'm back from holiday! I got a bit sunburnt though lol. _

_The reviews for the last chapter were AMAZING! So huge thanks to Tickin' time bomb, Rock'N'Rollgirls, Fafinette, SurferGirl711, Toadflame, CaffeineKid, JainaZekk621, Jac Danvers, Hulachowdown, Tsuki no Yasha, Tgooding and hot redhead for reviewing. I love you all._

_Right, well there is some major progress in this chapter and I just hope I got it all right and that you guys like it. Be sure to let me know._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, but I sure wish I was Maddie in this chapter!_

* * *

"You look nervous" Jim Kirk said to his younger sister as they both walked down a Starfleet Academy corridor on their way to Admiral Pike's office.

"You think" she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She was taking deep breaths to help calm herself down. "I mean, what if he sends me to another ship…or no ship at all!"

"Trust me Maddie, he'll put you on the Enterprise."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"He will" he smiled at her trying his best to keep her calm.

"Even if he does, a have a question."

"And what's that?"

"Do I really need a cheering squad for this meeting?" she replied, pointing her thumb behind her.

Kirk turned his head and spotted Bones, Uhura, Spock, Chekov, Sulu and Scotty following them. He started to laugh. "They're being…supportive."

She just glared at him through narrow eyes. "I don't need a crowd to be there when I get turned down for a place on the Enterprise."

"Oh ye of little faith" Kirk muttered to himself as he turned his head back around to see where he was going. They finally approached the Admiral's door where Kirk, Maddie and the crowd stopped. Kirk knocked a few times before a voice on the other side told them to enter. Kirk turned his head to the crowd.

"You guys stay here."

He turned back to his sister and led her into the office where the door closed behind them.

------

Chekov, Sulu and Scotty sat on the floor, their backs to the wall. Uhura and Spock remained standing whilst Bones began pacing. Kirk and Maddie had been in Pike's office for over an hour and everyone was beginning to worry.

"I mean what's taking so long?" Bones began. "Its either a yes or a no, so why is it taking an hour?"

"The Admiral has a lot to consider Doctor" Spock answered.

"Even so" he muttered to himself.

"Do you zhink he vill keep her on zhe Enterprise?" Chekov asked from his seat on the floor.

"He better!" Uhura said.

However just as the words left her mouth, the Admiral's door opened. Kirk and Maddie had their backs to the crowd as they left the office. They were shaking Pike's hands.

"Thank you sir" Kirk said as the Admiral returned the thanks, went back to his office and closed the door behind him. Kirk and Maddie remained looking at the door. Six pairs of eyes were fixed on the two of them.

"Well?" Bones asked breaking the silence, dying to know the result of the meeting. Both Kirk and Maddie turned around at the same time, huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"Guess whose on the Enterprise?!!!" Maddie practically shouted. Everyone got up and smiled to themselves at the sound of this, all apart from Spock who kept his emotionless exterior. Even so, a wave of relief and happiness flushed through his body.

Suddenly the air was filled with congratulations and happiness as everyone moved towards the siblings. Bones was quicker than everyone else and was practically running. He embraced Maddie, picking her up and swirling her around. Both were laughing along with the rest of the crew. She held onto him as tightly as possible, knowing she could now spend all her time with him. He finally put her down to hug her once again before she was quickly torn away from him by Uhura, whose smile was just as big as his own. Even though he was a little saddened by this loss of contact, the smile would not leave his face. She was staying with him.

"This is fantastic Maddie!" Uhura said as she broke the hug with her friend.

"I know."

"Sure is" Kirk interjected. "It means I have a new slave."

Uhura looked confused by the Captain's words.

"I'm his new Yeoman" Maddie said.

"Which basically means she is my slave."

"One more slave remark and I will stick my boot up your sorry ass" Maddie told Kirk, causing everyone in turn to laugh.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop. But all of this is a cause for celebration. We are all going out tonight and I wont take no for an answer from any of you."

"Thanks Jim" Maddie replied hugging her brother.

"No problem Kiddo" he replied before they all walked back to their dorms, smiles plastered on everyone's faces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You think this looks good?" Maddie asked Uhura as she stood in front of the full length mirror in their room. Uhura looked up from applying her make up. She saw Maddie in a blue strapless dress which went to her knees. She smiled.

"Its perfect" she replied.

"Good" Maddie said walking away from the mirror, grabbing her purse. "You ready?"

"Sure am" Uhura replied putting the compact mirror away and standing up. She linked her arm with Maddie's as the exited the dorm.

The club which they were all meeting at was only down the street from the main Academy campus so the two women made it there in only a few minutes. They entered the busy noisy club and spotted the Bridge crew in a corner booth, all of them deep in conversation. They headed over to them.

"Well look who it is" Kirk said as he spotted the pair making their way over. Everybody looked up to see them. Bones' eyes widened as he saw Maddie. He loved it when she wore blue as it brought out the colour of her eyes. He smiled at how beautiful she was, knowing he could now see her everyday since she was staying on the Enterprise.

"Well doesn't everyone scrub up well" Maddie commented noticing everyone was in a shirt and jeans.

Spock stood up to allow Uhura to take a seat in the booth. She thanked him with a kiss on the cheek before she sat down. Spock then lifted his eyes up to look at Maddie. His face blushed a deep green the second he lay eyes on her. He quickly diverted his eyes before settling back down in his seat.

"You want to sit down?" Kirk asked Maddie as he moved to get up.

"Sit down? No way! This is my night and I'm spending it on the dance floor" Maddie replied with a smile. "Anyone coming?"

"I will" Uhura answered as Spock moved once again to let her out of her seat. The two girls linked arms once again and headed to the dance floor.

"Anyone for another drink?" Kirk asked the table.

"I vill have a wodka" Chekov replied.

"I'll have a scotch laddy" said Scotty as he finished off his fourth drink of the night.

"No thanks Jim" Sulu said.

"Come on them Bones, your turn to pay" Jim had a smug smile on his face.

"God damn it" the doctor muttered under his breath as the two got up and made their way over to the bar.

Kirk ordered the drinks as Bones turned and leant back on the bar as he watched people on the dance floor. His eyes finally found Maddie who was dancing with Uhura. She was laughing her head off and was really enjoying herself. Bones smiled at this. The fact that she was happy made him happy. The last time she had laughed like that was earlier in the day when she was wrapped in his arms and…

"See something you like?" Kirk asked his friend, breaking him from his thoughts. Bones quickly looked at him.

"Erm no. I was just looking."

"Cause I like the look of that blond" Kirk replied, pointing his finger into the crowd of the dance floor. Bones rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe it had taken his friend this long to eye up some poor unsuspecting girl.

"If you don't mind" Kirk said shoving the tray of drinks into Bones' hands and making his own way to the girl. Bones just shook his head and made his way back to the table. Everyone took their drinks just as the girls made their way back to the table.

"Ooo drinks, thanks Leo" Maddie said as she took the gin and tonic Bones had brought for her. She drank it quickly just before Bones' communicator began to beep.

"McCoy here."

The music was so loud that the table could not hear what was being said on the other end of the line. All they could see was Bones nodding and replying with a yes. The conversation finally ended.

"What's wrong" Scotty asked.

"I gotta go" he said looking apologetically at Maddie.

"Why?" she replied sadly.

"I'm on call tonight and I'm needed in Sickbay. Sorry Maddie."

"Its ok. The patient needs you more than me" she said with a smile.

"Well have a good night anyway" he moved to give her a hug goodbye. She loved the feeling of being wrapped in his arms. She felt at home there, she felt safe, like nothing could hurt her because he was there to protect her. She returned the hug as tightly as possible.

"I guess I'll see you in the shuttle bay in the morning" she whispered in his ear. Her breath tickled his skin. It was the most wonderful feeling.

"Sure will" he replied as he pulled reluctantly away. "See ya guys" he told the table before finally leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say Bones was pissed was an understatement. He was having a perfectly good time with the girl he had been practically in love with for four years only to be called away and for what? A dislocated arm. So yeah, he was pretty pissed.

He had returned to his dorm after finishing in sickbay and had changed into a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt. Sleep was what he needed to calm his anger down and so he got into bed. He had left the club three hours ago and knew Jim wouldn't be back yet, if he came back at all that was. When Jim had his eyes on a girl, he usually didn't return till the next morning. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Bones got up with a huff before going to answer it. The door slid open to reveal Maddie with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Hey Leo! Is Jim here?" she asked poking her head through the door and scanning the room.

"Erm…no. Why?"

"Oh he said he had to go somewhere then left. So I thought I'd go find him."

"He's probably with some girl."

"Yup" she said in realisation.

"Want to come in?" he said with the new found confidence of having a beautiful girl at his door. "I can replicate some coffee."

"How about I make hot chocolate."

"Deal" he said as she entered the room. She headed over to the kitchen. She placed a piece of paper she had been holding in her hand onto the kitchen counter before getting out the cups and hot chocolate mix and boiling the kettle. Bones walked over and picked up the piece of paper, noticing a number was written on it.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Oh just some phone number a guy gave me" she said with a giggle in her voice.

"A guy?" he asked.

"Yeah, well I was dancing with him all night and he gave me his number. He was cute too" she answered with another giggle.

Bones' eyebrows furrowed as he scrunched the paper up in his hand.

"So I can't sleep with a girl but you can dance with random guys and get their phone numbers?" He was angry and sad at the same time.

"Excuse me?"

"I sleep with a girl and you get real pissed. Then you go see a guy all night."

"I'm sorry but sleeping with a girl you have only just met and getting a guy's phone number is hardly the same thing Leo." Now Maddie was angry and sad at the same time. "What's the problem?"

This was the final straw. Now he knew other men were interested in her, he couldn't keep his feelings locked up any longer.

Next thing Maddie knew, Bones had pinned her to the wall. His hands were gripping her waist and their bodies were so close they could feel the heat radiating off of each other. Their noses were practically touching. He looked deep into her eyes and her breathing become heavy.

"I'll tell you what the problem is" he whispered. They were so close, Maddie could almost taste him. It was the best thing she had ever tasted. "The problem is that I want to be the one giving you my phone number. I want to be the one who you were dancing with. I want to be the one who brings you back home. I want to be the one who holds you whilst you sleep. I want to be the one who keeps you safe and makes love to you. I want to be the one whom you tell you love and will love for the rest of your life. I want you to love me as much as I love you."

He was pouring his heart out to her but Maddie was frozen to the spot. This couldn't be real. This had to be a dream. He…loved her. Her breathing remained quick as she shivered at his touch. Her legs felt like jelly as her stomach did back flips.

"Leo I…"

She was cut off by a bang on the door. "Hey Bones, what's the code to this door?"

"6071" he replied not moving a muscle. His eyes remained locked with Maddie's. He pulled away as soon as Jim entered the room. Maddie however could not move as everything she had just heard swirled round in her head.

"Hey, there you are" Jim said with a smile pointing at Maddie.

"Are you drunk?" Bones asked laughing.

"Yep!" he replied with a hic-up and a smile. "Hey what's up with her?" His brows furrowed in confusion.

"Nothing" Maddie finally answered in a monotone voice. "I was looking for you."

"Oh, well here I am" he said in triumph. Maddie snapped out of her zombie like state.

"Good, well I'll be going then. See you in the morning Jim, Leo."

She made eye contact with neither of them as she left the dorm to return to her own.

Bones' words could not sink in. Only in rom-coms did the guy who the girl was in love with admit that he had the same feelings. As she entered her dorm and got into bed that night, tears began to fall from her eyes. They were not tears of sadness however, they were tears of joy. He loved her as much as she loved him.


	11. Truth

_Hi everyone!_

_A big thanks to Skatinggirl2011, Caffeinekid, mistressofdarkness666, Vulcanvamp, uki200, miller330, JainaZekk621, WinchesterWench and Jac Danvers for the reviews. You guys rock and make me want to keep writing._

_Well I was up till 3 in the morning writing this chapter because I wasn't satisfied with it at first. I am now though! This is my favorite chapter and I hope you guys like it too._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek…or do I?….no, I don't._

* * *

The Shuttle Bay was ripe with people the next morning, all of them well rested after their break and all of them eager to start work again. As Maddie and Uhura entered the Shuttle Bay, all they could hear was the sound of talking, laughing and shouting coming from the large crowd. They slowly made their way over to the gathering.

"You excited about your first official day on the Enterprise?" Uhura asked her friend as they walked.

"Sure am!" she replied with a smile that almost reached her blue eyes. She was definitely excited. Now that she was an official member of the Enterprise crew, she knew she would not have to sit on edge wondering if she would have to go home or not. Plus, now she could spend her time with her brother and her friends, something she had missed since their days at the Academy.

"It's going to be so much fun" Uhura said with a giggle.

"I know" Maddie replied happily. She had had this happy attitude since last night when a certain crush of hers admitted that he shared her feelings. It had made her feel so alive and energetic, if not a little shocked. Now all she needed to do was form her reply. She had been so happy at his words that she hadn't had time to figure out what to say back to him. If she was honest, she felt a little nervous about saying anything.

They made their way through the crowd until they finally reached Kirk who was deep in conversation with Spock and Bones. Maddie's breathing hitched when she saw the doctor. He looked so tall and manly. What she loved the most though was that if she wanted, he was all hers and no-one else's.

"Hey if it isn't my new slave!" Kirk said as he saw the two women approach, a smile on his face.

"Hi Jim" Maddie replied, encasing her brother in a hug.

"How are you this morning?" he asked her as they pulled away.

"I'm great! But you won't be if I hear one more slave remark."

Kirk just sniggered. "Whatever."

"Trust me, I'm not bluffing" she said giving him a warning look before turning it into a smile.

"So first day as a Yeoman, huh?" Bones asked her.

"Erm…yeah" she replied trying to cover her blush. "Sure is."

"You'll be fine" he told her, rubbing her arm in reassurance. This only made her blush worse. Her face went full blown red when she looked him in the eyes and saw he was giving her the most heart warming beautiful smile that she had ever seen.

"Let's board the shuttle" she suddenly perked up realising that if they stood there any longer, everybody would notice her blush. Bones just smiled to himself, knowing that he could cause such a reaction from her by only touching her arm.

"Good idea" Kirk said as everyone made their way over to the closest shuttle. Spock caught up with Maddie.

"Miss Grey" he began. "With your authority, I would like to conduct your second mind meld as soon as the ship has entered warp. Would this be acceptable to you?"

"Sure" she replied with a smile. "Does Jim know, because if I know him, he'll get me doing some stupid task the second the ship hits warp speed."

"I have told the Captain of my experiment and he has stated that it is fine."

"That ok then. I'll see you on the Enterprise Mr Spock."

She gave him one last smile before entering the shuttle. The shuttle was small with all of the seats set into sets of three. She noticed Scotty, Sulu and Chekov seated in one row. She waved at them before her brother called her over to the front row of seats to sit with himself and Bones. She sat in the middle of the two men, fastened her seatbelt and relaxed into her chair. The shuttle began to take of and in seconds they were in the beauty of space. Jim looked out of the window.

"Where is she, where's my baby?" he asked himself.

Maddie turned her head to look at him and smiled. She loved how the Enterprise brought out the motherly and sweet side of Jim, a way that was otherwise over shadowed by his womanising ways and his wisecracks. She knew their mom would be proud of him. She turned her head back to look in front of her and closed her eyes, letting out a deep sigh.

"You ok?" Bones asked her to her left.

She smiled at the sound of his voice and nodded, her eyes remaining closed. She felt his hand wrap around her own, giving her hand a slight squeeze. She returned the gesture before Bones placed his hands back into his lap and mirrored Maddie's relaxed composure. They both stayed that way until the shuttles docked aboard the Enterprise.

Everyone filed out of the shuttles quickly, rushing to get to their work stations ready to begin the journey. Maddie followed Jim and Bones out of the shuttle, straightening the red uniform she had been given as she did so. They began walking, managing to dodge the crew, all walking in different directions. They came to a cross roads in the corridors before Bones waved goodbye, ready to go to Sickbay. He offered Maddie a smile before he turned right and she and her brother turned left for the Turbo lift.

The lift was rather full, so they had to squeeze their way out as soon as it approached the Bridge. Maddie noticed everyone was already at their works stations, pressing buttons, walking around, speaking to each other. She smiled to herself. Now this felt like home. Kirk took to his Captains chair as Maddie stood by his side.

"Mr Sulu" Kirk began, "Lets punch it."

"Aye Captain" he replied with a laugh at the Captain's use of words, pressing buttons and pushing leavers. All of a sudden, the ship was at warp, stars flying past her at such a rate that they only seemed like a blur. The Enterprise was back.

After a few short minutes, Spock arose from his work station and gracefully made his way over to Madeleine. He caught her by surprise as he approached.

"Oh, hello Mr Spock. I didn't see you there."

"I apologise for the intrusion Miss Grey, but I was wondering if you were ready to begin your mind meld?"

"Sure!" she said with a grin. She turned to speak to her brother.

"I'm going now Jim" she began. "Spock is going to perform the mild meld."

"Oh, sure. Ok" he replied. He looked at Spock with confusion. "Why are you doing this again?"

"It is purely for scientific purposes Captain. I'm conducting an experiment with regards to the difference in minds." Spock knew this wasn't true. He just wanted to explore Maddie's mind and sit alone in her presence for as long as possible. The emotions that she stirred within him worried him to no end, but he felt that they must be significant if they could affect him, a Vulcan. Therefore, he would not fight them. He would let them take their course.

"Well, you know more about this science mumbo jumbo than I do. Carry on."

"Thank you Captain" Spock said as he led Maddie to the Turbo lift. They both entered before the doors closed and whisked them away from the Bridge.

"Where are we doing the mind meld?" Maddie asked curiously as the lift came to a halt and the doors opened for them to step out.

"In my quarters Miss Grey. It will be quiet there and we are unlikely to be disturbed."

They continued for a short while before they came to a halt outside the Vulcan's door. He input the key code and the door slid open. He gestured for Maddie to enter before he followed her himself. He turned the lights on and the room suddenly lit up. Maddie noticed that it was much larger than her own quarters, perhaps as big as Jim's.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked. If he was to do this mind meld to her, he would at least remain hospitable to the woman that intrigued him.

"Oh, no thank you" Maddie replied sweetly.

"Very well, I believe we should begin then." His hand gestured to his bed. Maddie made her way over to it and sat down. Spock followed suit and sat next to her. They both turned to face each other.

"I trust that you remember how the mind meld works?" he asked her.

"Yes" she nodded.

"Then we shall begin." He slowly brought his hands up to her face and let them hover there for a brief moment. "Just remember to relax Madeleine."

She closed her eyes and kept her breathing even. She slowly tried to empty and clear her mind until she felt fingers resting across her face. Suddenly, she was not in charge of her mind anymore. Spock was. Just as it was before, her mind was flooded with past memories. Some were merely glanced at whilst some were looked at in more detail.

She saw a memory of Jim and herself when they were children climbing trees in the park. Then it suddenly flashed to when Jim was scolded for driving his step-dad's antique Corvette off of a cliff. Then to her first kiss. This memory however was quickly pushed out of the way. It was literally like her life was being flashed before her eyes.

Spock had no idea what he was looking for; all he knew was that he just kept looking. Part of him wanted to get lost in her innocent beautiful mind whilst another part of him wanted to use the meld as a way to get to know Maddie better. He glanced at some memories and delved deeper into others. He learnt that she got her ears pierced at the age of 12, her favorite color was blue and she hated seafood. As little and insignificant as these details were, Spock was totally enthralled in them.

He slowly moved closer to her on the bed until their knees were touching and leaned in a little closer. Her mind was a goldmine of information, of emotion, of thought. Spock thought of it as a place of beauty. He leaned in even closer, trying to get as near to this girl as possible. Everybody had their own little safe haven, a place where they could go to relax, a place that they loved, a place to be free. Spock believed it was here, delving deep into Maddie's mind. He had leaned in so close now that he could feel her breathing upon the skin on his face.

However, he leaned in a little further so that his lips slowly brushed across hers before they touched in a kiss.

Yet as Spock's lips moved to deepen the kiss, Maddie's eyes suddenly opened wide in shock. Spock noticed the change of emotion in her mind and quickly ended the mind meld before pulling his lips from her own. He pulled his face away from hers and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked in barely a whisper. Her eyes were wide and her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

"I…I apologise Miss Grey. I -"

"You kissed me" she interrupted.

"I'm sorry" he tried again. He was blinking quickly, trying to recover himself. He had kissed her and he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. Maddie however, was the exact opposite.

"But you love Nyota, yet you kissed me" she said. It was aimed more at herself than Spock. She was trying to make sense of what had just happened. Involuntary tears slowly slid down her cheek. She attempted to wipe them away yet new ones fell in their place.

"Madeline. I am sorry for my actions" Spock said sadly.

Maddie however quickly stood up before running out of the room trying her hardest to wipe away the tears. She entered the nearest Turbo lift and set it to head for Sickbay. The doors closed behind her.

What the hell had just happened? Spock had kissed her…Spock had kissed her…oh my god Spock had kissed her! The same Spock who was dating one of her best friends. This was all wrong. That's when in dawned on her. Nyota. What would she think? She had kissed her friend's boyfriend. More like he had kissed her before she quickly moved away, but their lips till touched. This was all too much to handle as the tears poured faster than ever.

The lift came to a halt before Maddie ran out of it, down a corridor and entered Sickbay.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Nurse Chapel worriedly asked as soon as she saw Maddie run into the room. She wrapped a caring arm around the girl's shoulders, waiting for an answer.

"Can…I see…Doctor…McCoy please" she replied between sobs.

"Of course dear" the nurse replied quickly heading over to the comms system and signaling Doctor McCoy to come to the Sickbay entrance.

His face suddenly contorted with worry as he made his way over and saw Maddie's sobbing face. He ran over to her quicker than he had ever run before.

"Maddie! What the hell is wrong?" he asked wrapping her in his arms. She sobbed into his chest before mumbling into his blue jumper. Her words were muffled meaning he could not hear them properly.

"Chapel, I'm taking her to my office. Cover for me ok."

"Yes Doctor" she nodded looking sadly at Madeleine.

He released her from his hold but wrapped an arm around her shoulders before directing her to his office. The door quickly opened as the two of them went inside. As soon as they were in, he seated Madeline on the large couch next to his desk and knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his own.

"What's wrong Maddie, what happened?" he asked with concern. He lifted his hands to wipe away the tears. They had finally stopped falling. She looked him in the eyes with her own puffy red ones and saw such fear and concern in them. The one thing she found in them most of all was love. The love that he felt for her and the love she felt for him.

"Maddie?"

"Spock." Was all she said.

McCoy's mouth formed into a thin straight line. "What about him?" he asked, anger apparent in his voice.

"We did the mind meld…" she managed to get out. She stopped as she looked at him. So caring, so kind.

"And?" he enquired.

"And….he….k…kissed me."

Bones was silent as his heart began to thump. The sadness in his eyes quickly turned to anger as he rose to his feet. "That green blooded bastard!" he said as he hands formed into fists at his side. He turned on his heal and headed for the door.

He was stopped however as Maddie hugged him from behind, letting her hands rest on his chest. She laid her head on his back and closed her eyes. He held him as tightly as possible. He froze to the spot he was standing on, his heart thumping now for a different reason.

"Maddie" he whispered.

"Don't go to him" she began. "Leave him. Go get him later, just…stay with me now. I want you to make it all better."

He slowly lifted his hands to hers. He grazed his finger tips over her wrists and hands before taking them in her own. The electricity that soared through both of their bodies at the touch of each others skin was overwhelming and sensational.

"Please" she began. "Love me like you said you wanted to. Love me…like _I _want you to."

His eyes grew wide at the sound of her words. He let go of her hands and turned his body round to face her. His hazel orbs bore deep into her blue ones. "What are you saying?" he whispered.

"I'm saying that I want to be the girl you go to bars with" she said, mirroring his own confession from only the night before. Now she realised was the time for her to pour her heart out to him. "I want to be the one who makes you breakfast in bed. I want to be the one who you hold and night and whisper sweet nothings to. I -"

But she was swiftly cut of as his lips crashed down onto hers. Maddie's eyes grew wide before slowly fluttering shut. He was kissing her, he was actually kissing her! Bones wrapped his arms around her waist as she brought hers up around his neck. She ran her hands through the hair at the back of his head as he slowly moved his mouth away to kiss across her jaw line and down her neck. Maddie moved her head so that he had better access to her neck before she quickly moved her hands to hold Bones' face. He stopped kissing her and looked at her.

"What I'm say is, is that I love you too" she smiled.

"Maddie" he whispered before their mouths met once again, both of them fighting for dominance, neither of them caring who won. Instead, they both just embraced each other in ecstasy, knowing they each felt the same. The anger Bones had felt and the sadness Maddie had felt immediately washed away as all they now felt was love.

It was the most sweetest and perfect moment in all of Maddie's life and she never wanted to leave the safeness of him arms or the sweetness of his kiss. However, she reluctantly pulled away from his lips, only to ask him a question.

"Your room or mine?" she asked, her breathing labored from the kiss.

"Mine" he smiled at her before picking her up bridal style and quickly leaving Sickbay...


	12. Spotted

**Hello! How is everyone today?**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Vulcanvamp, Ox King, Toadflame, Rock'N'RollGirls, CaffeineKid, fafinette, SkatingGirl2011, SarahWeasly, WinchesterWench, JainaZekk621, Jac Danvers and cloudgirl9. You guys make me want to keep refreshing my inbox every 5 seconds. You don't realise how happy you make me.**

**This chapter was supposed to be longer, but then I realised it would be too long, so I've split it into two. I hope you all like it. don't forget to read and review ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, only in my dreams I do!**

* * *

Maddie's eyes slowly fluttered open the next morning as she slowly stretched her body out. When she relaxed, she noticed that she wasn't in her quarters. These quarters were much bigger than her own were and the bed she lay in felt bigger. She tilted her head slightly to the right and saw his naked form lying there, fast asleep under the blanket. She could not help the huge smile that formed on her lips.

She had done it! She had finally admitted her feelings to him. It had taken her four years but she finally had this huge weight lifted off her shoulders when she spoke to him yesterday. She already knew that he returned the feelings but just saying those three little words had made her the happiest girl in the world.

Then he had kissed her and oh boy, did he kiss her. She didn't realize how talented his lips were. It had been the most amazing moment in her whole life and something that she had always dreamed of happening. However, the moment quickly fell to second place when he took her back to his quarters. If the kiss was amazing, then the night they had spent together was perfect. It wasn't just lust between them; it was love, four years worth of love. He was gentle and loving, something she had never experienced before and knew that she would experience again for the rest of her life.

So here she was now, lying in his bed, gazing down at the man who was now all hers.

She turned onto her side so that she was fully facing him. She noticed his brown hair had fallen over his brow and his eyes, so with gentle fingers, she carefully pushed it back so she could see his sleeping form better. To her, he was perfect, everything she wanted. She slowly traced her fingers over his face, taking in every crease and curve. The slight stubble that had gathered on his skin over night tickled her fingers. She slowly moved them away before leaning up and placing a gentle kiss upon his forehead.

"Lower" she heard him mumble as she pulled away. She saw that his eyes were still closed as if he were asleep.

She smiled before proceeding to kiss the tip of his nose.

"Lower" he repeated, knowing that she was playing games. She moved her lips to kiss his cheek. She let her lips linger there before she moved them away again.

"Lower" he said as he opened his eyes to gaze into hers. She let out a small giggle before moving her lips to press down onto his. The kiss was slow as their lips moved together. Maddie was surprised how well their lips actually fitted and moved together. It was as if they were meant for each other. It was like destiny or something.

Bones slowly lifted his hand to cup Maddie's cheek as she slowly pulled away. She smiled at him as he smiled back.

"Good morning" he whispered to her.

"Good morning" she whispered back laying her hand on top of the one that rested on top of her cheek. She rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Perfect. I'm feeling perfect." He moved his forehead to rest it on hers as they both closed their eyes.

"Me too" he whispered back.

Maddie then began to giggle to herself, which caused Bones to open his eyes, pull away and look at her.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a confused expression on his face.

"I just keep expecting to wake up and realise that this is all a dream" she replied, opening her own eyes, looking up into his. His fingers caressed her cheek.

"Believe me, this is real," he happily said back.

Maddie nodded before moving her lips back down to his. The kiss started slow before it became more urgent. She opened her lips to allow his tongue entry before they both fought for dominance. Bones carefully grabbed her waist before rolling over under the blanket so that she was on top of him. They broke the kiss, both in need of breath.

"I love you," Bones told her.

"I love you too" Maddie replied before their lips crashed together once again.

Sure, he had confirmed it but Maddie was still waiting to find out that this was all a dream. Nothing this perfect could ever happen to anyone like her. Only in movies or fan-fictions did anything like this ever happen. Yet here she was, naked, in the arms of the man she loved whilst his lips moved against hers.

His hand slowly snaked down her back, lightly caressing her soft skin before he moved it down to her side then over her stomach. She wrapped her hands into his brown hair, both of them lost in the perfect moment.

However at that moment, the door to Bones' quarters suddenly slid open.

"Hey Bones" Kirk began laughing his head off. "Scotty just told me this joke. Why did the dog jump into the…"

His eyes cast down onto his friend's bed and he froze in his tracks. Maddie and Bones stopped kissing as they pulled away and looked at each other, fear apparent in both of their eyes. Shit!

"W-what are you doing?" Kirk asked in as calm a voice as possible.

"Jim!" Maddie rolled off of Bones as quickly as possible, grabbing Bones' blue jumper that had somehow ended up on the bedside table. "What are you doing here?" This was not how she wanted her brother to find out about her and Bones. She slid under the covers to pull the shirt on.

"I said, what are you doing?" Kirk asked a bit louder, anger was in his voice this time. His jaw was locked as he cast his gaze down at Bones. Sure, Spock Prime had said that this would eventually happen but he wasn't prepared for when it actually would.

"Jim, I can explain" Bones said pulling on a pair of boxers and getting out of bed. He headed towards his friend, his hands held out in front of him in surrender.

"Oh, please do. I really want to know why you are laying NAKED IN BED WITH MY LITTLE SISTER!" he shouted the last part. His fists were clenched by his side.

"Jim calm down." Maddie sternly said getting out of the bed, glad that Bones' jumper reached down to her lower thighs.

"Calm down? Maddie, I walk in and find my best friend, in bed, naked with my little sister!" he replied through gritted teeth. He didn't like being angry with Madeleine, but he was furious.

"It's not like that" she argued. "It's not just sex."

Jim cringed at them both from his position at the door as they both stood together at the foot of the bed. He didn't like hearing the word 'sex' come from his sister's mouth. Maddie was his little sister and he loved her with all his heart, so he didn't really want to think about what she did in her spare time, especially in the bedroom.

"Well what is it?"

"I love her Jim" Bones admitted. Maddie could not help the smile that crept over her lips as he said it. She would never get bored of hearing Bones say those words. He loved her.

Jim raised his eyebrows in surprise. Therefore, what Spock Prime had told him was true. They really were in love. He knew Bones was not making this up. He could see it in his eyes and could feel the emotion in his words. He really loved his sister.

"What about you?" he asked, turning to look at Maddie.

"I love him too" she replied, carefully grabbing Bones' hand as she said it and giving it a gentle squeeze. Bones repeated the action. It gave her reassurance.

There was little that Kirk could really oppose to now with this relationship. If Maddie was going to fall in love with someone, he was glad that it was Bones. He was his best friend, always had been, always will be. He trusted him more than anyone else and knew that he could always rely on the good doctor. Plus Maddie was perfect for Bones. He knew she was the only person who could really put him in his place and it would not bother him. She made him laugh and always helped him when he was down or depressed. Come to think of it, Jim could believe they hadn't gotten together sooner.

He let out a deep breath before walking up to his sister and embracing her in a hug.

"If he upsets you, just let me know and I'll kill him" he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes suddenly lit up as Jim pulled away. "Does that mean your ok with it?"

"Yes" Kirk nodded with a smile. "But I swear to god Bones, you hurt her and I'll kick your sorry ass." He pointed an accusing finger at his friend.

"I won't Jim" Bones replied with a laugh, I promise."

"Ok then" he said giving Bones a pat on the back. "You guys have my blessing."

"Thanks Jim!" Maddie said giving her brother another hug. She could not help smiling as she pulled away.

"Right well, I better go. I'll tell you that joke later ok?"

"Ok" Bones replied.

"See ya later" Jim said as he turned on his heal and left the room.

The second he left, Bones turned to Maddie and wrapped her in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes as she spoke.

"Not exactly how I wanted him to find out."

"It could have been worse, we could have been…you know."

"I suppose" she said with a laugh, pulling away to look him in the eyes. "At least he's ok with it."

"I know" he replied before brushing her lips with his own.

"Tease" Maddie said with a pout.

"Trust me, I won't be teasing in a minute."

"What do you mean?" she asked, a little confused.

He leant forwards a little to whisper in her ear, his breath setting her skin on fire. "Do you know how good you look in my shirt."

Maddie could not help the laugh that escaped her throat as he picked her up, wrapped her legs around his waist and led her back to the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doors of the Turbo lift opened as Jim finally reached the Bridge. He would be denying it if he said he wasn't happy. His two most favourite people in the world were in love and they were in love with each other. Jim could not think of two better people to be together. Sure, he was a bit dubious at first. He was the big protective brother after all and only had Maddie's best interests at heart. Yet when he felt the emotion in Bones' words and saw they way he looked at Maddie, he knew it was something more than lust. It really was love.

So when he did enter the Bridge and sat down in his large Captain's chair, he could not resist smiling.

"What's got you all happy?" Uhura asked him from her workstation.

"Oh nothing" he said with an even bigger grin.

"Jim" she sternly said. Kirk had always annoyed her to no end, especially when he was in one of his silly moods.

He swirled in his chair to face her. "It's not my place to tell you" he said with a smug smile, knowing it was getting on her nerves.

She just rolled her eyes, letting out a deep breath before standing up, walking over to him and towering over him, giving him a death glare.

"Fine fine I'll tell you" he said, not realising how intimidating Uhura could actually be. "But she will kill me for telling you."

"Who will?" Uhura asked with furrowed eyebrows, moving away from Jim a little. She had gotten Jim to spill the beans. She didn't need to be any closer. The longer she stayed that close to him, the more likely it would be that he would start getting ideas. This was the infamous James T Kirk after all.

"Maddie" he replied, still a little smug that he was not giving his Communications Officer all the information.

Spock's head suddenly shot up at the sound of Maddie's name.

He knew what all of this meant, he knew what the Captain was going to say. She had told him. He knew that she had told him about what had happened during the mind meld yesterday.

For him, the kiss had been wonderful, everything he had thought it would be. Her skin was soft and her lips had been warm. It was perfect and something he wanted to experience again. Maddie however had had the opposite reaction. She had been shocked and upset by the kiss. In fact she had run out of the room in tears and he had not seen her since. He had been worried about her all of yesterday and all of last night. But now, Jim was about to tell Uhura, his girlfriend, all about what had gone on.

Something felt wrong though. The Captain was smiling and happy, not angry like he should be. Perhaps he didn't even know what had happened. Hopefully Maddie would keep it all to herself. If the Captain had information on Maddie however, Spock was curious over what it could possibly be.

"What about Maddie?" Uhura asked.

"Well she…no, sorry I can't tell you." He was really enjoying winding Uhura up.

"JIM!" she suddenly shouted, returning to her towering position, intimidating him once again.

"Ok, ok" he finally surrendered. "I'll tell you."

"Good" Uhura told him, backing down once again.

"Maddie didn't sleep in her quarters last night" he began.

Everyone had a confused look on his or her face. Spock merely raised an eyebrow.

"She slept in Bones' instead" he finished, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair.

Uhura's face remained confused, until in finally dawned on her what this meant.

"Oh my God, Maddie and Bones?" she asked excitedly.

"Yep" Kirk replied with a smile.

"Oh wow this is amazing!" she smiled along with the rest of the Bridge. All of the Bridge apart from Spock that was. His stomach dropped as the words left Kirk's lips. Maddie was with Bones…Maddie was with Bones…Maddie was with Bones. And she had been all night. If he could have shown emotion, he would have right there and then.

"So are they like, together?" Uhura happily asked.

"Uh-huh!" Kirk replied. "Its love!"

"Oh my god!" Uhura squealed along with some of the other women on the Bridge. "I knew it! I knew thay would get together. Oh, this is great!" Kirk began to smile to himself.

The Bridge was full of smiling faces and congratulations. Everybody was so happy in fact, that Spock's sudden exit went un-noticed.


	13. Vulcan

_Here I am again with another chapter!!!_

_Thank you to Toadflame, Vulvanvamp, WinchesterWench, Skatinggirl2011, it'soliviakay, CaffeineKid, JainaZekk621, Jac Danvers and miller330 for the reviews. Thank you so much guys. I love it when you send them. They make me so happy._

_So here is the next chapter. Maddie has a lot to think about this chapter. A lot of big things are going to happen. Some of you night think its good and some might think its bad. We will have to see._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.. But I do own the TV show on DVD. I was up till 4am the other night watching it and I must say, William Shatner, your fighting techniques are legendary!_

* * *

Madeleine Grey was the happiest woman in the world and had every reason to be. She was working aboard Starfleet's biggest and grandest flagship, she was surrounded by some of her best friends and her big brother, but most of all, the man she was in love with was in love with her. So when she left his quarters that morning to head to the Bridge of the Enterprise, she had a distinct spring in her step and a gleeful smile upon her lips.

For her, life couldn't possibly get any better. It was everything she wanted. People could say anything they wanted to her today, good or bad and she wouldn't care. She was on top of the world. As she entered the Turbo lift, she greeted everyone who was in there, even the people she didn't know. Normally a cramped lift would annoy her to no end, but this time, she didn't even notice it, although she was a bit glad when it finally stopped at the Bridge, letting her get out and finally giving her room to breath.

All eyes looked at her as she entered the Bridge. Thankfully, each face had a smile on it. Before she had time to fully gaze around the room, she felt a body crash into her own, embracing her in a hug.

"Oh my god Maddie, I'm so happy for you. Congratulations!" Uhura squealed into her ear.

Maddie gave her a look of confusion as she pulled away.

Happy? About what? She couldn't be referring to her new found relationship with Bones could she?

Uhura was the first person to pick up on Maddie's feelings for Bones all those years ago at the Academy. She immediately denied the feelings. He was her big brother's best friend which meant he was out of bounds. But Uhura, not being one to drop a subject kept pushing it until Maddie finally admitted it and Uhura, being the great friend she was, never told a soul about Maddie's love for him. She didn't even tell Spock. Yet Maddie hadn't even told Uhura about what had happened last night, so how could she know? The only person who knew about the relationship was…

She slowly looked over to her brother and narrowed her eyes at him, giving him the biggest death glare that she could muster up. She knew exactly how Uhura knew.

"You!" she said quietly, pointing at him, her good mood suddenly deflated.

He just remained sat in his chair, an innocent smile playing on his lips as he looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"You know what!" she said as she marched towards him and towered over him, her hands on her hips. Her eyes bore into his. For once in his life, Kirk actually felt a little scared of his sister.

"It just sort of…slipped out" he told her, trying to cover his tracks.

"I tell you this one little thing and you blurt it out to the entire Bridge!" Her hands were flying everywhere and her voice went up an octave as she continued her rant. "This was supposed to be something Leo and I told everyone, but you have to open your big mouth."

"She made me do it" he quickly said, pointing an accusing finger at Uhura, who just had a smile on her face. She loved watching Jim being put in his place.

"Did she threaten you, did she raise a hand to you?"

"Well…no, but…"

"Well then she didn't make you."

"She told me to tell her." He was really gripping at straws now, knowing that he was never going to win this argument.

"And if I told you to jump of a cliff, would you?"

"Uh, no."

"Well then" she concluded, folding her arms. She was taking deep breaths and had finally calmed down a little.

"Sorry" he mumbled to her.

A smile crept onto her face as he said it. She was in too good a mood for his big mouth to upset her now. She just nodded to him and turned around. Kirk smiled too, knowing the nod was her way of saying he was forgiven. She looked at Uhura with a huge grin.

"So, is it for real?" Uhura asked her friend.

"Sure is!" she said as they hugged each other and laughed with girly squeals. Kirk just rolled his eyes at them. The Bridge was suddenly filled with smiles and congratulations. Some people even wished her luck, knowing how grumpy Bones could get but she just laughed it off. To her, that was part of his charm, a part of who he was and she loved the grumpy aspect of his character. She felt it made him more human. Speaking about being human, she cast a glance over to the Science Officer's workstation and noticed that it was empty.

"Where's Mr Spock?" she asked.

A few pairs of eyes looked at his empty seat, including Kirk.

"Don't know. He was here a second ago. He must have been called some where."

"Right" she replied.

"How did the mind meld thing go yesterday?" he asked once the crowd around them disbanded and everyone returned to their work.

"Erm…it went fine" she said with a smile.

Jim was the last person at the moment she wanted to tell about what had happened yesterday. She knew Jim would go mad at the Vulcan for what he did and she had already had a word with Bones about leaving Spock alone this morning. She knew what he had done was wrong and out of order, but from the apologies he kept giving her, so did he. The moment he realised what he had done, he had said sorry. She was so panicked and upset over the incident, she had practically run out of the room in tears. Yet she had thought it over this morning and decided she wasn't going to let it ruin her good mood. She would find him, accept his apology and clear the tension. She decided to just push it out of her mind and move on. She had better things to think about now.

"Good" Kirk said cheerfully, noticing her tone with him was a pleasant one and he was definitely off the hook.

"So" Maddie began after a short while. "What's the first job of the day?"

"Well I wrote up my report last night about you working on the Enterprise, so I just need you to edit it then send it to Starfleet." He was about to add the word_ slave _to the end of his sentence, but decided against it, not wanting to add fuel to his sister's fire. Sure, she had stopped her rant at him now, but he didn't want to push it.

"Sounds…fun" she said to him.

"I'll send it to your PADD."

"Ok. See you in a while."

And with that she left the Bridge ready to begin her work for the day whilst Kirk asked Uhura to put a call out for Spock to return to the Bridge, wondering where the Vulcan had actually gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the week went by uneventful and not much really happened that could be described as exciting or cause the ship to talk. Thankfully, after much persistence, Bones agreed not to punch the hell out of Spock for what happened during the mind meld. He only agreed not to though because Maddie had begged and pleaded with him not to and he knew he could never say no to her. If he had his way, the Vulcan would have been punched until he was black and blue (or in his case black and green) and he wouldn't have been able to leave Sickbay for weeks. But Maddie was putting the incident behind her, so he reluctantly agreed to keep Spock in one piece and keep his distance from him.

Spock on the other hand had kept his distance from pretty much everyone, only interacting with people when it was absolutely necessary. He had begun to eat alone in his room, asking not to be disturbed, only allowing Uhura access to it once this week. After his shifts had finished, he would confine himself to his quarters and spent a lot of time meditating, trying to figure his feelings out. His feelings on life, his friends, Uhura, but most of all, Maddie.

He didn't quite know how he felt about Maddie and Bones' relationship as so many emotions were swirling around his head. Relief that maybe she had now found someone, he could finally let her go. Happiness that she was happy with someone else. But at the opposite end of the spectrum was sadness because she loved another. Anger at Bones for steeling her away, even though she wasn't his own to begin with. Jealousy that she was with Bones and not himself.

However the biggest emotion he felt, despite how illogical he thought it to be, was love. He actually loved this woman. She stirred emotions in him that he had only ever felt for one other person in his life - his mother. He felt total and unconditional love towards her. Even Uhura didn't make him feel like Maddie did and it was as if he loved her more because he could no longer have her. This confused him beyond belief and he spent most of his time meditating upon this, avoiding Maddie at all costs, worried that she hated him over what happened, but also worried that she would continue to confuse his emotions. Yet at the same time, he wanted to see her more than ever.

He was shocked at himself the morning he found out about her new found relationship with Bones. He had never walked out on anything like that before, but the emotions that threatened to spill out at that exact moment could not be seen by the rest of the Bridge. Especially by Uhura and his Captain. The news had hit him hard and he wished to be alone whilst he processed it and understood it. And so Spock had been alone for most of this week.

This however, this did not go un-noticed, mainly by Uhura. She was worried about her Vulcan. He had been so distant and whenever she tried to approach him about why, he would simply brush her off, using the excuse of work or that he needed to meditate. She just didn't know what to do. So it was Friday morning when she approached Maddie.

Maddie was showing Kirk the work she had done, waiting for his approval when Uhura began to speak.

"Maddie, can I borrow you for a second?"

"Sure" she replied cheerfully, following Uhura back to the Communications workstation. Uhura wanted this conversation to be kept out of ear shot. As soon as they reached their destination Uhura turned to face her friend, a worried look on her face.

"Nyota, what's wrong? Is everything ok?" Maddie asked worriedly, concerned for her friend.

Uhura shook her head. "Not really."

"Why what's wrong?"

"It's Spock."

Maddie's eyes widened a little at this. Along with the rest of the crew, she too had noticed Spock's distant attitude and how it had started the morning everyone found out about her relationship with Bones. But that couldn't be why he was being so distant, right? He had apologised after what happened. She knew he didn't mean to kiss her, so what had gone so wrong?

"What about him?"

"You know how he's been so distant and all, I'm just worried" Uhura said sadly.

"I think everyone is."

"Well I've tried to talk to him and so has Jim, but he wont speak to us…so I was just wondering something."

"Wondering what?" Maddie asked apprehensively.

"If you would talk to him for me" she smiled.

"Me?" Maddie said, a confused expression on her face. "Why me?"

"Well you two have done all those mind melds and all, so I was wondering if he would perhaps talk to you."

"I don't know" Maddie began. "Why would he talk to me?" If he wouldn't talk to Jim, or most of all Uhura, why would he talk to her? She was just a Yeoman after all.

"Please" Uhura begged. "I'm willing to try anything. I just need to know what's wrong with him."

Maddie could see the look of worry and sadness on her friend's face. After a long while she decided to speak.

"Ok, I'll talk to him."

"Oh thank you Maddie" Uhura said, hugging her friend in relief.

"It's ok" she replied as she pulled away.

"Well I better get back to work" Uhura said, facing her work station. "Tell me what he said later on."

"I will" Maddie said, waving good bye. "But Leo isn't going to like it" she muttered under her breath as she headed to the Turbo lift. She got inside and set it to go to her room. She had no idea how she was going to do this. He had been avoiding everyone all week, so the first problem was finding him. But Uhura was worried and she owed it to her friend to do her this favour. At that moment the lift stopped at the next floor and out of pure luck, in stepped Spock.

"Well that was good timing!" she thought to herself.

Spock noticed her presence and nodded his head to her in acknowledgement. "Miss Grey."

"Hello Mr Spock" she replied with a smile. "How are you today?"

"Very well thank you Miss Grey" he replied as he set the lift to go to his floor. As the lift began to move, they stood in silence. Nothing was said but Maddie couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok. I'm just going to cut to the chase. Nyota is worried about you, we all are. What's wrong Spock?"

"Nothing is wrong Miss Grey. I am perfectly fine."

"Bullshit!" she said angrily, Bones' constant cursing rubbing off on her. "You won't talk to anyone, you eat alone and you spend all your time in your room."

He turned his head to look at her and noticed the worry and concern in her eyes. He couldn't tell her the truth…could he?

"Please talk to me Spock. Everyone is so worried."

"I wish to apologise to you" he said suddenly. "Over what happened during the mind meld."

"Ok" she said slowly. "Is that what's been playing on your mind?"

"Yes" he lied. He found himself lying a lot around this girl.

"Well you're forgiven" she smiled, glad that she had found the reason as to why he was being so distant. "Don't worry about it."

"And I would like to congratulate you on your relationship with Doctor McCoy" he reluctantly said. The last thing he wanted to talk about with the girl he loved was her boyfriend. But he needed to cover his tracks and quickly change the subject.

"Thank you!" she grinned. "We are very happy together." She smiled to herself. They had spent every moment together this week, just wrapped in each others arms at night, eating together in the day, laughing and spending time with each other after their shifts were finished. It was perfect and Maddie loved the memories.

"I am…glad." He hated lying.

"He's just so sweet and caring, you know?" she said, her voice wondering off. "He's funny and gentle and very handsome…" She just couldn't stop talking about him. He really was perfect.

Suddenly, she felt the lift come to a stop. She snapped herself out of her daydream and looked to see what was wrong. That's when she noticed Spock by the control panel, her back to her. He had stopped the lift.

"Spock?" she asked.

He couldn't take it anymore. He hated hearing her talk about another man the way she was, with such love and respect. In was killing him inside and so there and then, he decided he would not lie in front of her anymore. He would only speak the truth. He turned around to face her.

"Spock, what's wrong?" Maddie asked, her voice full of confusion.

"I hate hearing you talk about Doctor McCoy like that" he told her.

"I beg your pardon?" He hated her talking about Bones. Why?

"Just don't talk about him like that around me."

"Why not?" she asked a little annoyed. What was his problem?

"I don't like hearing it from you." He was avoiding eye contact, afraid that his emotions would begin to show through his tough Vulcan exterior.

"I'm sorry, but I love Leo, so I'll talk about him however and whenever I want." Now she was feeling a little angry. "What's the problem?"

That's when Spock turned his head to look at her. She was a little taken back. Even though his face showed no emotion, his eyes were full of them. Anger, sadness, jealousy and one other emotion which she couldn't really depict.

"Spock?" she asked, her voice suddenly filled with fear.

At this, he walked towards her, pinned her to the wall of the lift and crashed his lips onto hers. Her eyes suddenly widened at the contact, not quite sure what to do. He was kissing her…again. Yet this kiss was different from the last one. Whilst the previous one had been quick and soft, this one was full of urgency and passion. She froze. She couldn't move. What the hell was going on? He wrapped his arms around her pulling her as close to him as possible but she remained still as a statue, her eyes wide open, waiting for him to stop.

He eventually pulled away, gasping for breath, but Maddie remained where she was. He finally made eye contact with her.

"I cannot lie to you any more Miss Grey" he began. "The reason for my attitude this week has been due to jealousy. Particularly towards your relationship with Doctor McCoy." He finally let go of her body. She couldn't move, too shocked by what had just happened. She just stared at him. The only movement she could manage was to furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"I love you Miss Grey" he said matter-of-factly. "And that is why I have been so distant to everyone this past week." He pressed a button on the control panel and the lift began to move again.

Maddie stopped breathing.

He what?! This was all wrong. He couldn't love her. He was with Uhura and she was with Bones. This wasn't supposed to happen. Spock was her friend, nothing more. That's all he could ever be to her. She suddenly moved back to lean on the wall, too shocked to stand by herself.

"I understand that it may not be what you wish to hear Madeleine" Spock said to her. "But they are my true feelings and I can hide them no longer."

She nodded at him gently, letting him know she had acknowledged his words. Slowly but surely, the lift came to a stop.

"This is my floor Miss Grey…" He gently lifted his hand up to caress her cheek, running his fingers over the smooth skin. "…Goodbye." And with that he removed his hand and exited the lift, the doors closing behind him. It began to move again.

A range of emotions ran through Maddie's head as the lift took her to her room. Confusion over how all of this happened. Worry over the consequences of it. Fear over what would be said. Anger over the way he had kissed her for the second time without her permission. Sadness knowing that this would change her friendship with the Vulcan. Yet what she felt most of all was guilt. Guilt because her best friend's boyfriend had just kissed her and guilt because the man who had just kissed her wasn't Bones. Her eyes began to well up with tears which she quickly wiped away. She needed a drink and she needed it now. So she leaned over to the control panel and set the lift to take her to the Mess Hall.

What had started as the best week in her life had quickly turned into one of the worst.


	14. Confrontation

_Hello! How are we all today?_

_A huge thanks to CaffeineKid, miller330, fafinette, Skatinggirl2011, WinchesterWench, JainaZekk621 and Vulcanvamp for the reviews. I love you all and I really do appreciate them. So keep em coming._

_This chapter is a little bit later than I intended. Its just I've had such a busy weekend and I'm sorry that I couldn't get it out any sooner. But it's here now, so that's all that matters :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek…dang it!_

* * *

The Mess Hall was pretty empty when Maddie arrived, with there being only about three people in there, so she could pretty much choose where she wanted to sit.

She was glad it was empty. The last thing she wanted at this minute in time was a rowdy Mess Hall full of people shouting, talking and just making noise in general. She had a lot to think about and the quiet would help her concentrate. She slowly walked over to the Replicator and grabbed herself a cup of coffee before going to find a table, practically daydreaming as she walked. She finally found an empty table, set her coffee upon it and sat down as she finally let everything that had just happened sink in.

Spock, the emotionless Vulcan… Spock, Nyota's boyfriend… Spock, her friend, was in love with her. He was actually in love with her. This was the last thing she was expecting to hear when she went to talk to him, but it's what he said. She couldn't quite believe it. It had amazed her that even though his face had shown no emotion what so ever, his eyes told her everything. They were burning with lust, desire, respect, but most of all, love. He had the same twinkle in his eye that Bones had when he looked at her, so she knew his feelings were true.

He had kissed her too… again. He had kissed her with such emotion and passion that she had been afraid to move. She was totally caught off guard by it and couldn't believe he had done it, but the guilt she felt when he finished was huge. She should have stopped it, but was too shocked to do a thing.

But he can't love her. He is with Nyota and she is with Bones and she loved Bones with all her heart. Spock would never be anything but a friend to her. She didn't want any of this to happen. She knew that she had to let Spock down gently, but how was she going to tell Nyota? She let out a deep sigh before taking a gulp of her coffee. Why her?

A shadow suddenly covered the light that shone on the table. Maddie looked up to see a figure standing in front of her. It was Chekov, a cup of coffee in hand and she noticed he had a concerned look on his face. She tried her best to offer him a smile.

"Miss Grey" he began. "Are you ok?"

"Erm… yeah" she said half-heartedly taking another sip of her coffee. He raised his eyebrow, questioning her answer before she let out a deep sigh and shook her head. She was definitely not ok.

"Do you vant to talk about it?" he asked as he took a seat opposite to her, placing his cup on the table.

She looked at his young innocent face, wondering if he could keep a secret. She desperately wanted to get it all off her chest and ask someone's opinion on what to do. She wanted the help of a neutral party, so she decided to take a chance on the young 17 year old.

"I have a problem."

"Vhat is it?"

She looked into his eyes and saw the concern within them. He really was a sweet boy. She knew he would keep her secret.

"It's Spock."

"Vhat about him?" He lifted his cup to his lips.

"He's told me that he's in love with me."

Chekov almost choked on the sip of coffee he had just taken. As he swallowed it, he began to cough, trying to get his breath back. "Vhat?!"

"I said, Mr Spock has admitted he's in love with me… and I don't know what to do."

"Do you love Mr Spock?" he asked once his breath was back.

"No!" she suddenly exclaimed. "I love Leo. Always have, always will. Its just I don't know what to do. Do I tell Leo? And how the hell am I supposed to tell Nyota? How do I let Spock down gently?" She knew she was rambling, but she needed to get it all out. She still couldn't believe that it was actually real.

"Calm down Miss Grey" Chekov began. She stopped her rambling when he said this and decided to listen to what he had to say. "It seems to me zhat you hawe a big problem. If I vere you, I vould go wisit Mr Spock and tell him zhat you only see him as a friend. I vould also tell Doctor McCoy as he has a right to know. As for Miss Uhura, I zhink it is Spock who should tell her about vhat happened, not you."

Maddie looked at him as he said this, taking it all in. Her mouth opened a little when he finally finished. She looked a little shocked.

"Vhat?" he asked, a little confused.

She began to smile then. "You know Mr Chekov, for a 17 year old, you really have your head screwed on."

He looked at her, even more confused and she began to laugh lightly noticing that he didn't know what she meant. It was sometimes hard to remember that Chekov was still learning English.

"I mean you really know what you are talking about. Even though you are so young, you are very mature."

"Oh, zhank you" he said with a blush.

"And you're right. That's what I need to do" she said with a smile. "Thank you Mr Chekov."

"Its is no problem" he smiled as finished his drink and got up from the table. "I vas happy to help."

She smiled at him as he walked away and left the Mess Hall. What he had said did make sense to her. She definitely needed to let Spock down gently and she needed to do it soon. She also agreed with the fact that Spock should tell Nyota what was going on. After all it was he who was in love with her, not the other way around. The one part she was scared of though was telling Bones. He hadn't reacted well to the first kiss and she and Bones weren't even together! The only reason he didn't confront Spock then was because Maddie had pleaded with him not to. How would he react to Spock kissing her again now that she and Bones were together? And how would he react to the fact that he loved her. Heck, she still couldn't believe it herself. She let out a groan as she leaned down and placed her forehead on the table.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you" she heard a voice shout. She lifted her head up and spotted Bones walking right towards her. Great! She hadn't even figured out how she was going to tell him and he was already here. Luck really wasn't on her side today.

He finally reached her and took the seat to her left immediately moving his head down to kiss her. The kiss was sweet and soft and if it was possible, the love Maddie felt for this man just got bigger. He pulled away and smiled at her as she tried to smile back but it came across half-heartedly. Bones noticed this and his eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong?" he asked her as he brushed his fingers across her fringe to move it out of her eyes.

"I need to talk to you" she told him. "In private."

"Ok" he said as softly as he could. He moved to stand up and held his hand out for Maddie to take. She stood too and swiftly took his hand. They walked down the corridor, their fingers interlaced. Bones didn't like the sound of this. She had promised to meet him in Sickbay after his shift was over. After half an hour of waiting he decided to go look for her before finding her in the Mess Hall looking ridiculously depressed. Now she wanted to talk in private. Bones had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Maddie didn't feel much better. She knew Bones was going to go mad when he heard and no amount of pleading and begging would stop him this time. But he had to know the truth. She knew herself that she wouldn't be able to keep something that that from him. She was just scared of his reaction.

They finally reached Bones' quarters. As soon as Bones put in the code for the door, it slid open and they both stepped inside. The lights came on.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked her. She shook her head vigorously, she just wanted to get it over with. At her answer, Bones just shrugged and made his way over to the bed and sat down. He looked at her with a slight anticipation, waiting to hear what she had to say.

Maddie was pacing the room, trying to find the best way to put it into words. The outcome would be the same either way, but she still couldn't find the best way to say it.

"Maddie, what's wrong?" Bones finally said.

"I, uh, I have something to tell you and you aren't going to like it but I need to tell you." She continued her pacing, the words rushing out her mouth.

"Maddie, whatever it is, just tell me" he told her, a little worried now.

Her pacing continued as her breathing got heavier. Not only was she worried about his reaction to Spock, she was worried about his reaction to her. What if he was disgusted by her and didn't want to see her again? What if he got angry with her? Yet she knew it was now or never.

Bones moved to get off the bed and began to walk towards her. "Maddie just-"

"Spock is in love with me" she blurted out. There, she had said it. She had finally got it off her chest. It was now out in the open. She had been avoiding eye contact since she had entered the room and so she finally looked at him to assess his reaction. He was standing still, his eyes boring into hers. He was frozen to the spot.

"He's what?" he whispered.

She let out a deep breath. "He's in love with me. He told me in the lift, then he…" She was too scared to finish the sentence. He was going to hate her, she knew he was.

"Then he what Maddie?" Bones' voice was a little louder and angrier now.

"Um, he, um, he k-kissed me again." She closed her eyes and braced herself for what was to come. He was going to be so angry. She was ready for his hurtful words.

However, instead of hurtful words, she felt a pair of arms wrap round her body. She opened her eyes to see it was Bones and he was holding onto her as tightly as he could. She leaned her head against his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Maddie, but no god damn Vulcan is going to say or do that to you" he whispered in her ear. She barely had time to register this as his arms suddenly let go off her and he quickly marched out the room, heading in the direction of Spock's quarters.

"Leo?" she asked him as she followed him out of the room. "Leo, what are you doing?"

He ignored her as he continued to march, an angry look plastered on his face. This was the final straw for him. He had let it go once after much begging and pleading from Maddie, but this time was too much. Bones was sorting this out once and for all.

He and Maddie finally stopped outside Spock's door and he banged his fist on it as hard as he could. After a short moment, the door slid open to reveal Spock dressed in his meditation robe. The Vulcan lifted his eyebrow at Bones' presence.

"Hello Doctor McCoy. I was just meditating so-"

But Spock's words were quickly cut short as Bones' fist suddenly made contact with his face. Spock stumbled back and tried to grab his nose but Bones stepped forwards and hit him again.

"Leo!" Maddie shouted as she followed them into Spock's room. She looked and noticed green blood dripping from Spock's nose, some of it spread across Bones' fist.

"You bastard!" he shouted. "How dare you do that to her. She comes to talk to you and you just kiss her without her permission and tell her you love her?" He punched him again. "I have waited too long for her and I'm not going to let you ruin it for us." He punched him once again before Spock stumbled and finally hit the floor. He sat up and looked at Bones. The doctor was red with anger. "You do one more thing like that to her and I'll make sure you have to stay in Sickbay for a week. Got that?" His voice was threatening.

Spock nodded as best he could despite the fact he was feeling dizzy from the beating.

"Good" Bones said before turning round and coming face to face with Maddie. She had her hand covering her mouth and her eyes were wide. He could see her chest rising and falling quickly and her face going a little red. She couldn't keep her eyes from Spock's bloody face. She finally lifted them to meet his own and he noticed the tears welling up in them. His brows furrowed before he realised what was wrong with her. She was scared of him. Her eyes were roaming all over Spock's injuries and she began to shake her head. She was frightened. He walked over to her and brushed his fingers across her cheek. He needed to calm down before he could speak to her. He kissed her forehead before moving his lips down to her ear.

"I love you" he whispered before he headed out of the room. She nodded her head gently knowing that he could see her before running over to Spock and kneeling by his side.

"Are you ok Spock?" she asked him.

"There is a first aid kit in by bedside table" he told her, not fully answering her question. She immediately fetched it before kneeling at his side once again.

"I'm so sorry he did that" she told him as she opened the first aid kit. She found some disinfectant wipes and immediately opened them. She began to wipe the blood away.

"I deserved it Miss Grey. He was right. It was wrong of me to say such things to you, especially since you are romantically involved with Doctor McCoy." He flinched a little as she wiped over a sore spot, but quickly regained his composure.

"That's the thing Spock, I am romantically involved with Leo. I love him, no-one else" she told him softly. She hated to upset a friend but she knew she had to do this. "That's why I can't return your feelings."

"I am sorry Miss Grey. I understand what you are saying. I will try my best to rid myself of such feelings."

"Thank you" she smiled as she finished wiping away the blood. She quickly turned back to the first aid kit and quickly pulled out a band aid that was big enough to cover his wounds.

"It was your mind that attracted me to you" Spock began again. "It was your kind nature and your carefree attitude. It drew me in. I had never loved someone like that since my mother."

"But I'm not your mom" she told him. He looked at her as she said this and nodded.

"You are right. You are not. I therefore have to forget these feelings." She put the band aid onto his face and smoothed it over the wound. "They are illogical and are only causing harm. And I must talk to Nyota. We have much to discuss."

"Good" Maddie smiled, happy that he was going to discuss his problems with the real woman he loved. "And I would go to Sickbay too. Just don't go when Leo is there."

"I shall. And I am sorry for what I have put you through. Thank you Madeleine."

She smiled and nodded as he said this. She knew everything was going to be ok now. Spock had finally come to his senses and she knew this whole problem was over. She let out a sigh of relief.

She stood up and threw away the dirty wipes before saying her goodbyes and heading back to see Bones. All she wanted now was to be wrapped in his arms, to feel his breath tickle her skin, to feel his lips on hers. She also wanted to see if he was ok after his little outburst. She understood his reaction completely, even if she was a little shocked by it.

She finally reached his room and input the code before the doors opened and she stepped in. The doors closed behind her.

She noticed he had his back to her as he was looking out of the window. She could tell he had his arms crossed and as the fabric of his top stretched over his back, she could resist looking at him, realising how lucky she really was.

"His injuries aren't too bad" she began. "I've told him to go to Sickbay."

He merely nodded his head in recognition. She took a step closer as she began to speak.

"Leo, are you ok?"

He again nodded his head before turning round to look at her. A sad expression had spread across his face. "I'm sorry" he told her.

"For what?"

He walked over to his bed and sat on it, leaning forward a little. "For reacting like I did. I know it made you a little nervous, but I couldn't stand it. I have waited too long for you to let him turn around and say those things to you. I love you and I wont lose you." He let his head drop into his hands. "So I'm sorry for punching Spock. He just made me so mad."

Maddie began to smile before she walked over to him. She moved his hands away from his face as she moved to sit on his lap, straddling him. He looked at her.

"You will never lose me Leo. I love you too and I'm not letting you go that easily. I forgive you for what you did." She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her as their lips began to move together, their tongues fighting for dominance. She really was the luckiest girl in the world. The kiss finally ended as Bones rested his forehead on Maddie's.

"Besides" she whispered. "I really liked it when you defended me."

"You did?" he asked.

She nodded before putting a swift kiss upon his lips. "Yeah, it was sweet." She moved her hands up to run them through his hair.

They stared at each other in silence for what seemed like forever. They were just taking each other in, both content to be in each others company. After a while they smiled at each other and moved to kiss again.

"I love you Maddie" he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too Leo" she replied as they both leaned back on the bed without breaking the kiss. He held her in his arms, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back before moving to take off her uniform.


	15. Plans

_Hello everyone._

_A huge thank you to CaffeineKid, Jac Danvers, JainaZekk621, Ox King, miller330, it'soliviakay, WinchesterWench and Vulcanvamp for their lovely reviews. You don't realise how happy you guys make me and I really appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you think (:_

_This chapter is full of fluff, so those who are big fans of Bones and Maddie should love it! But it gets a bit more dramatic near the end, so I hope you all like it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek… and I can think of a funny pun to put in my disclaimer ):_

* * *

Madeleine Grey was dreaming.

She didn't know where she was, but the sky was blue and the sun was shining high in the sky, the rays casting down and heating the skin upon her face. She looked around her and saw fields of lush green and beds upon beds of flowers, their soft scent flowing everywhere. The whole scene was encased within trees. It appeared that she was in a meadow.

A soft breeze flew past and swirled her brown hair around her head, finally letting it settle back onto her shoulders. She looked a little windswept as she let out a deep sigh, content with where she was.

She suddenly felt skin connect with her own and the electricity that shot through her body was intense and sensational. She felt as if she were on fire. The skin was soft and warm as it gently caressed her arm, moving up and down in a calm way as if to reassure her and keep her safe. She didn't know who it was who was with her, but she certainly knew who she wanted it to be.

She felt the person sit down behind her and pull her towards them so that her back was resting on their chest, their arms encasing her in a loving protective cage. They gave her a squeeze before continuing their gentle caress of her arms. She leaned back into the person and rested her head on their shoulder, content with their presence. She just sat there with them, enjoying the sunshine and watching the beautiful flowers sway in the wind.

The grip on her loosened only a little as the person moved their head and began to kiss across her shoulders, each kiss as sweet and loving as the last. A smile crept upon Maddie's lips and refused to move. Once the person had finished with one shoulder, they moved onto the next, giving that one just as much attention. Maddie let out a deep sigh of happiness as she nestled further into the person's chest. The scene was perfect. The person stopped kissing her shoulders before moving their lips up to her ear, kissing her neck along the way. The sudden warmth on her skin caused it to tickle and made her smile widen even more. A voice she knew all too well began to whisper in her ear.

"I love you Maddie."

"I love you too Leo" she replied, finally closing her eyes as he moved back to his assault on her shoulders. He was so gentle and caring, making this whole scene about her and making sure she was happy, treating her like she was centre of the world. She loved his attention and couldn't help but blush every time his lips touched her skin. They left a trail of goose bumps along the way. It was just the two of them, together, no-one else. It was just how it should be. If this was heaven, then she was happy to die.

Yet, she knew it wasn't heaven, it was all too real. The touching, the caressing, the kissing. It didn't feel like a dream. She suddenly became conscious of her surroundings. She was lying in a bed, not the meadow and there was no sunshine or flowers. The kisses however still felt real. It wasn't until she fully opened her eyes and saw Bones holding her softly and kissing across her skin that she realised they were real. He smiled when he saw that her eyes were open.

"Good morning beautiful" he whispered to her.

"Good morning" she replied as she turned in his arms so that they were fully facing each other. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well thank you" he smiled, holding her a little tighter.

"Me too" she said as she placed a chaste kiss upon his lips. "I had a wonderful dream."

"Oh?" Bones asked, genuinely interested in what she had to say.

"Yeah. It was just me and you, in a meadow, together. It was so beautiful." Her mind began to wonder off as she remembered the dream. It was so perfect.

"Well it sounds wonderful to me" he smiled as he moved to kiss her lips. It was soft and sweet and made Maddie even happier than she was.

"It was" she said when the kiss ended.

"You say we were in a meadow?" he enquired.

"Yes" she nodded as she slowly closed her eyes, just enjoying being wrapped in his arms.

"We should do that one day, when we go back to Earth."

"What do you mean?" she asked, suddenly opening her blue eyes and looking into his hazel ones.

"Just me and you. There are some beautiful meadows near where I grew up. I'd love to take you there."

"And I'd love for you to take me there" she smiled up at him, resting her head upon his chest.

"Then that's what we will do" he finished. He held her tighter to him, resting his cheek on top of her head. They lay like that in silence for what seemed like forever, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Nothing needed to be said between them. The small touches and caresses they gave each other said everything. The moment was just as perfect as the meadow in Maddie's dreams.

Yet the moment was somewhat disrupted as Maddie's communicator began to beep from the bedside table.

"Just leave it" Bones whispered as he began to kiss her neck.

"I can't just leave it" she told him. "It might be something important." She released herself from Bones' arms as she rolled over to grab her communicator.

"I swear to god, if it's Jim, I'm gonna kill him" Bones moaned as he linked his fingers, put them behind his head and relaxed further into the pillow.

Maddie couldn't help but giggle as she picked up her communicator. "Grey here."

"Ohhh, slave girl!" a voice said on the other line.

"That's it" Bones said as he sat up. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Kill who?" asked the voice.

"Nothing Jim." Maddie said as she moved to push Bones back into his lying position. "What do you want?"

"I have some work for you." The voice on the end sounded rather happy. Maddie just rolled her eyes.

Bones sat up again before pulling Maddie back so that she was sitting in his lap, her back resting on his chest. He pulled the blanket over them, covering their naked bodies, making sure that Maddie was warm.

"Do I have to?" she whined as Bones restarted his assault on her bare shoulders again. As much as she was enjoying what he was doing, it was very off-putting, especially when she was talking to her brother. But she was enjoying it too much to tell him to stop.

"Uh, yeah!" Jim's voice was sarcastic. "You're kind of my Yeoman kiddo."

"Fine… and stop calling me that!"

"Alright. Anyway, don't worry about constantly working. We are having some shore leave any day now."

"Shore leave?" Maddie asked. Bones even stopped his kissing to hear what Jim had to say. Life on board the Enterprise was fun, but at times, it could be very hard work. So any little bit of shore leave that was offered was usually taken by every crew member.

"That's right. We're heading for Deep Space Station K-7. Should be arriving any day now."

"That's good" Maddie smiled. "Well I'll be on the Bridge as soon as I can."

"I'll see you then kiddo. Kirk out." The line went dead.

"I swear to god, if he calls me that one more time, I'm going to murder that man!" Maddie said as she placed her communicator back onto the bedside table and leaned back in Bones' arms. "Just for that, I'm going to take my time getting ready."

Bones held Maddie and leaned back until he hit the wall. Both of them just sat there in silence once again as he moved a loving hand up and down Maddie's arm. Maddie loved moments like this between them, times when it was just the two of them, with no interruptions (apart from when Jim decided to make an annoying call on the communicator). If she could stay like this forever, she would, just wrapped in his arms. It was then that she suddenly realised that they needed to talk about something.

"Are you ok with what happened last night?" she asked him.

"Hey, I got the girl didn't I?" Bones joked as he held her tighter, nuzzling his face into her hair.

"You definitely got the girl!" she smiled. "But what I mean is, are you going to be ok with seeing Spock around?"

"I'll be ok" he told her. "I showed him how I felt about what he did last night. I don't think I need to say anything else."

Maddie just nodded at this, content with his answer. She was happy that everything was going to be ok now.

"Are you ok with what happened?" he suddenly asked her. He was concerned about her feelings and he was worried how all of the events would affect her friendship with the Vulcan.

"I'm fine. I spoke to Spock and he 's going to talk with Nyota. He's really working on it. Everything should be ok now."

"Good" he smiled. Maddie smiled too as she took his hand and interlaced their fingers, trying to get as close to him as possible. "And what about his feelings for you?" As he said this, he held onto her as tight as he could, afraid to let her go. She was his now and no-one else was going to have her, at least not some emotionless Vulcan.

"He's working on that too" she told him. "I've told him I love you, no-one else and he understands that. But he's a Vulcan. He knows his love for me is illogical and that it's Nyota who he loves."

"Anyone who loves you is not illogical" he told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked suddenly as she turned in his arms so that he was cradling her.

"Look at you, you're beautiful and smart and kind. Anyone who loves you has to be smart."

Maddie giggled as she swiftly kissed Bones' lips. "I love you Leo."

"Love you too Maddie." He cradled her in his arms, placing a chaste kiss upon her head before Maddie finally let out a deep sigh.

"I better get ready and go see Jim." Bones reluctantly let her go as she moved to get up and recover her clothes that had been scattered across the room from the night before. As soon as she grabbed them she went to the bathroom to prepare herself for the day. She had a quick shower before she got dressed and quickly brushed her teeth. When she came out of the bathroom, she noticed that Bones too had gotten dressed and was currently getting coffee from the Replicator.

"Want some?" he asked her.

"No thank you" she smiled. "I better get going."

"Ok" he said as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. They prolonged the kiss they shared for as long as they could, before Maddie sadly pulled away, waved goodbye to Bones and left the room, ready to see what needless task her brother had prepared for her to do today.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I love shore leave!" Jim said as he walked to the Transporter Room, half of the Bridge at his side. "It means a well earned rest, good drinks and plenty women." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Maddie just rolled her eyes at her brother's typical ideas of how to spend his shore leave. She loved her brother dearly but sometimes he could be so shallow and predictable, especially with regards to women.

"I'm looking forward to a good drink myself" Sulu told the group which consisted of himself, the Captain, Maddie, Bones, Chekov and Scotty.

"Aye laddie, me too" said Scotty rubbing his hands together in anticipation. He couldn't wait to relax with a good scotch.

"What are you planning to do Bones?" Jim asked his friend expectantly. He smiled as he noticed his friend's hands were linked with his sisters.

"Don't know. Just spend some quality time with Maddie I guess." He squeezed her hand in reassurance, which automatically brought a smile to her lips.

Kirk himself smiled before he turned to Chekov to ask what he was going to do.

"Where's Spock?" Bones quietly asked Maddie as they continued to the Transporter Room. Bones had noticed that the Vulcan was missing from their little group.

"He's watching the ship" she told him. "Uhura's staying with him so that they can talk." She made speech marks in the air as she said the last word.

"No doubt Jim convinced him to stay so that he could go on shore leave" Bones chuckled to himself.

"Jim did what?" Kirk suddenly asked, butting into their conversation.

"We were talking about you, not to you!" Maddie said as she bobbed her tongue out to her brother. Bones burst out laughing.

"Oh you're gonna get it kiddo" Kirk said through narrowed eyes. Maddie quickly hid behind Bones as he did this, quietly giggling to herself. Yet Kirk had no time to stick to his word as the group finally reached the Transporter Room.

"Shore leave, here we come!" Scotty said as each person stood on the Transporter Pad. The young Ensign at the control system input the co-ordinates for the Space Station before Kirk spoke.

"Energise!"

All of a sudden, swirls of light encased each person before the Enterprise suddenly changed into Deep Space Station K-7. It was a large space station filled with a variety of creatures of all shapes, sizes and race. The space station was a general stop off for any crew in the galaxy. As soon as the group stepped off the Transporter Pad, most of them hurried to the nearby bar. Kirk turned to look at Maddie and Bones.

"Well I'm following those guys to get a drink. What are you two doing?"

"Well we were going to take a walk, then we will meet you guys at the bar."

"Ok, well I'll see you in a while." He kissed his sister on the head and offered Bones a smile before he turned on his heal and entered the bar. It left Bones and Maddie alone.

"A walk, huh?" Maddie asked the doctor expectantly.

"Well I want you all to myself for a while" he smiled at her. His smile caused tingles all over her body. She grinned back before linking her arm with his. The two of them began to walk.

"Where are we heading?" she enquired.

"I heard that the space station has a large observation room. How's that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful" she replied, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked. It sounded wonderful and romantic and she couldn't wait to get there, to just be alone with Bones. The walk didn't take long and before she knew it, they had arrived. They entered the room and Maddie's eyes widened.

"Wow!" she beamed. "Its beautiful." She let go of Bones' arm and ran up to the large window that showed space in its entirety. She heard Bones chuckle as he walked up behind her and held her in his arms.

"I can think of something more beautiful" he whispered to her. His soft voice caused goose bumps all over her body. He knew just the right things to say to her and made her feel so happy. It was like she was centre of his world just as he was centre of hers.

Something suddenly caught her eye. "Wow, a shooting star!" She quickly pointed outside. "We have to make a wish."

"Hmm… I wish, for just me and you, forever. That we stay together and grow old together. What do you say?" Bones asked her.

Maddie nodded her head. "I agree." She moved her head up to kiss his cheek as she leaned her head back and rested it on his shoulder. They looked out of the window for what seemed like forever, just enjoying the view and each others company. After a long while, Bones spoke.

"Come on, we better go see what poor unsuspecting girl your brother has managed to corner."

"Ok, but I need to go to the ladies room first."

"Ok" Bones chuckled. He let her loose, but made sure to take her hand as they exited the Observation Room. They finally reached the bathrooms, which were just outside the bar.

"I'll be two minutes, you carry on. I'll meet you there" Maddie told him.

"Alright" he told her, placing a kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." And with that, Maddie entered the bathroom.

Once she had finished, Maddie exited the bathroom and took a glance around to fully see her surroundings. The space station was fairly empty, most of its inhabitants in the bar. The bar was loud and rowdy and Maddie could see Bones and her brother from where she stood. She smiled when she spotted them and began her journey to their table.

Yet, she was stopped when a hand reached for her arm. Maddie stopped in her tracks and looked up to see who it belonged to. The man was bald, black tattoos covering his olive coloured skin. His robes were black. Maddie was educated enough to notice that the man was a Romulan. She looked at him with a confused expression.

"Madeleine Grey?" he enquired.

"Y-yes. Who wants to know?" she asked.

"Perfect" he said as his lips moved into a threatening grin. Maddie eyes widened in fear, but before she had time to move, he roughly grabbed her. She began to scream and try to pull away from him, but he was much stronger than she was. She moved her eyes to the table where the Enterprise crew sat.

"LEO!" she screamed as loud as her lungs would allow. "JIM! LEO!"

Bones turned his head to see where his name had come from. Since Maddie was the only person who called him Leo, he knew it was she who was calling him. He quickly scanned the room. His eyes widened as he finally saw her.

"Shut up!" the Romulan scolded her, clamping his hand over her mouth. A second Romulan suddenly appeared at her side and helped to hold her down. She now had no room to move around.

"MADDIE!" Bones shouted as he ran towards them, pushing away whatever obstacle was in his way. Jim suddenly lifted his head up to see what Bones was doing and suddenly realised why he was doing it. He looked and saw his little sister being held down by two large Romulans. He had never moved so fast in his life and was quickly following Bones.

Yet neither of them made it in time as swirling lights surrounded Maddie and the Romulans.

She was gone.


	16. Emotions

_Hello folks._

_A huge thank you goes to miller330, Skatinggirl2011, JainaZekk621, Caffeinekid, Toadflame, ThePony (welcome!), it'soliviakay, PATDfan2012(wecome!), Minei-Yasha (welcome!), WinchesterWench, Vulanvamp and Rock'N'RollGirls for their fantastic reviews. I love reading them, and I'm so happy that people are acknowledging my work._

_Bad news: This story will be ending very soon *cries* but I am considering doing a sequel if you all want one. Let me know._

_Good news: Since I have almost reached 100 reviews, the reviewer who writes the 100th__ review will get a special shout out in the next chapter and I will recommend their work in my next authors note. Some may call it bribery, but I prefer to call it a thank you!_

_I wasn't expecting to get this chapter out today since I decided to watch all three 'Back to the Future' films in one sitting (I love Marty McFly! If I could go back in time to any place, I would go back to 1955 and help him get his parents together!). But I quickly found a spare five minutes to upload, so here it is._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek… and I don't own a Delorean either, so no time travelling for me._

* * *

"MADDIE!" Bones shouted at the top of his lungs, tears spilling from his hazel eyes. "MADDIE!"

At this point the whole bar had turned around to look at him, many people and creatures whispering amongst themselves, wondering what he was shouting at. He ran as fast as he could until he was just outside the bar and stood by the spot where she had disappeared, just by the ladies' bathroom. He stared at the floor, wide eyed as his breathing became laboured and tears fell down his cheeks.

Kirk was not far behind when he finally stood beside Bones. "Shit! Where is she? What the hell happened?" His voice was raised and broken due to his crying. He wiped away his tears as he put on a brave face. He would not be seen as being emotionally compromised by the mission at hand. She was his little sister, so he knew that it was his job to find Maddie. Not just because he was her Captain, but because he was her big brother.

"I don't know" Bones whispered as he dropped to his knees, not caring that the impact with the floor hurt him.

He could not believe what had just happened. Everything was going so well. He and Maddie had had a romantic moment to themselves, then he went and had a drink with his friends, not a care in the world. It had all been perfect, he had nothing to complain about, it was just the same as any other shore leave. However, the second he heard his name and he turned to see Maddie struggling against two large Romulans, screaming for her life, his heart sank. He had never moved so fast in his life as he ran to her. No-one was going to take her from him, let alone two big ugly Romulans. He had heard Kirk behind him, following him, but it was all to no avail. She was gone. He had failed her. He was supposed to be the one to protect her and keep her from harm and now she was gone, kidnapped.

But why?

This was what Bones could not get his head round as he continued to stare at the spot where she once stood. Why the hell would they take Maddie? She was of no use to them. She had once told him that she had never even met a Romulan in her life. He just couldn't understand it and apparently, neither could the Captain.

"This isn't happening" Kirk said running his hands through his hair. "Why would Romulans kidnap Maddie?" He began to shake his head in denial. This was all a dream and he would wake up any minute now.

"I don't know Jim" Bones whispered again, running his fingers across the floor where Maddie had stood. He felt numb.

"What's going on, what's wrong?" Sulu suddenly asked from behind them. Kirk turned around and saw that the Bridge had gathered around, wondering what the hell was going on. Sulu's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Where's Maddie?"

"Gone" was all that Bones could say as he moved his hand up to his face to wipe away his tears. The word echoed in his head, ringing throughout his mind. She was gone. His best friend, his lover, his soul mate. The one person he loved above all others was gone and he had no idea about how to get her back.

"Vhat do you mean, gone?" Chekov asked, his baby face looking just as confused as everybody else's.

"Maddie was kidnapped by Romulans" Kirk told them in his strongest voice. A wave of shock and gasps came from the crew. Maddie was gone.

"She can't be gone" Sulu started. "She was here just a second ago."

"She's gone god damn it!" Bones suddenly shouted as he stood up. "I should have been there for her and I wasn't, now she's gone." His face was turning red and he was shaking with all the emotions that he felt. Sadness, confusion, worry, anger, they were all building up inside him. His fists were clenched at his side, the skin going white. None of the crew was offended by his outburst. In fact, it made some people more sympathetic to the doctor. No-one could begin to think what he was going through. No-one except Kirk.

"We need to get back to the ship" Kirk said as he placed a friendly hand upon Bones' shoulder. "We need to figure out what's happening here and find a way to get her back to us."

All Bones could do was nod. Kirk was right. They needed to get back to the Enterprise and talk about this. If there was any chance of getting Maddie back, he needed to calm down and seek out the help of his friends.

"Good man" Kirk said to the doctor with a sympathetic smile.

"We'll get her back, won't we Jim?" His voice fully of worry.

"We will if I have anything to do with it. Trust me, no-one kidnaps Jim Kirk's sister and get away with it."

"Thanks Jim" Bones said, his friends words filling him with reassurance.

He wanted Maddie back more than anything, so he would try his best and do what he could to help her. He just hoped that she was alright and that it wasn't too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Madeleine Grey's eyes slowly fluttered open. She was finally conscious and as soon as she opened her eyes, she noticed that she was definitely lying down. Her mind suddenly filled with worry. Where was she? Her head began to pound and she groaned in pain. Instinctively, she lifted her arm to her head, yet found that she couldn't. Something was restricting her. She moved her sore head as best as she could and looked down to her arms, spotting that her wrists were bound down by tight leather straps. She attempted to move her legs and was worried when she found the same problem. Fear flooded her whole body then as she tried to figure out how she had ended up here.

The last thing she remembered was being on Deep Space Station K-7, with Bones, her brother and the rest of the Enterprise crew and she was having fun. That's when she remembered spotting her friends before being grabbed by a Romulan. She remembered screaming for Bones and her brother before another Romulan grabbed her. That's when swirling lights surrounded them and the last thing she saw was Bones running towards her, shouting her name.

"Leo" she whispered to herself.

Tears spilt from her eyes as she pictured his face in her mind. The worry and fear etched on his face as he ran towards her was some thing that she would remember for the rest of her life. Where was he now? How was he feeling after her kidnap? That's exactly what it was. Kidnap. She had a funny feeling that Bones was thinking the same thing that she was right now. Why her? Maddie had never met a Romulan and so didn't understand why they wanted her, but they knew her name and knew what she looked like. This was something more than just a random kidnapping and Maddie wanted to find out what the hell it was.

Her whole body was in pain from her head, right down to the tips of her toes. She had a funny feeling that they hadn't been gentle with her when they brought her here… wherever here actually was.

She moved her head as best as she could at gazed around the room, taking in her surroundings. It was dark, grotty and smelly. She figured since she was kidnapped, this room must be some form of Brig. She lifted her head up slightly to see if there were any other life forms nearby. There were none. She slowly lowered her head and rested it upon whatever she was lying upon. She let out a deep breath and tried to figure out what her options were.

She knew the ship was definitely Romulan and that Bones and Kirk had witnessed her kidnap. Therefore, if she could not figure a way out herself, the Enterprise would definitely be tracking her down. She knew Bones and she knew her brother, they would not give up until they found her and she was safe. This eased her mind, if only a little. Yet she could not just lie here like a sitting duck, she had to find a way out.

So with a determined face and a determined spirit, she braced herself for the pain that was about to come. She let out a deep breath before pulling on the leather straps with all her might. She worked mainly on her wrists, knowing that she could untie her ankles later. The straps began to dig into the skin, turning the skin red and leaving deep marks. The pain was unbearable as the leather chaffed her skin, causing the pain to worsen. Maddie finally let out a deep scream as she finally lay her hands back down, giving up. The pain was causing her wrists to throb and the leather had not moved an inch. Her attempts were futile.

"Damn it!" she said to herself through tired breaths. Now she didn't know what to do.

A door to her left suddenly slid open and in walked two Romulans. One she recognised as one of her kidnappers, yet the other one was a new face. They slowly approached the 'bed', threatening grins on their lips. They looked down upon their prisoner.

"You are finally awake" the new faced Romulan commented.

"Who are you?" Maddie asked in her bravest voice. She refused to show weakness.

"My name is Jomar and this here is my ship" he answered, moving his hand around, gesturing to his ship. Maddie had seen enough of the ship as she would ever want to see and so refused to break eye contact.

"What do you want with me?" She kept her questions short sharp and straight to the point, wanting to find out what was going on as soon as possible.

He lowered his hand slowly and began to run a finger across Maddie's cheek. She quickly batted her head aside to remove the finger, an angry expression fixed upon her face.

"Very aggressive, aren't we Miss Grey" the Romulan smiled, letting out a deep chuckle.

"What do you want with me?" she repeated through gritted teeth. She was getting no where.

"You are the sister of one James Kirk, yes?" he asked her in a calm voice.

"Yes" she answered with furrowed eyebrows. How the hell did they know Jim and what did he have to do with anything for that matter? She wasn't following at all.

"Then we have kidnapped the correct person."

"But why? What do you want with me?" she asked for the third and hopefully the final time.

"Revenge" the Romulan said simply. The second Romulan smiled at the sound of this.

"For what?" she asked, even more confused.

"Your brother , James Kirk, was the same James Kirk who destroyed the Narada a few months ago, was he not?"

"Yes, he is. But what's that got to do with anything?"

"Many hundreds of Romulans were killed that day. Now he shall suffer just as we did."

"What?!" Maddie suddenly shouted. Jim had nothing to suffer for. He did was he was ordered to do and what was right to do. He may not have been able to save Vulcan, but he certainly saved Earth from Nero and his crew. He was a hero and saved billions of lives, he did not deserve to suffer.

"Those Romulans were murderers. They destroyed an entire planet" she shouted. "And they were from the future. They will be born again."

"Regardless of that, your brother killed much of our race that day. Therefore he shall suffer."

Maddie couldn't believe what she was hearing. These Romulans were insane. "How shall he suffer?" she quickly asked, realising that they hadn't told her this piece of information yet.

"He will suffer through your suffering" he said to her.

"What does that mean?" Maddie's panicked voice asked. She didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"He killed those close to us, so we shall kill someone close to him."

Maddie felt numb and her body began to shake all over. They were going to kill her. These stupid insane Romulans were going to kill her. She felt like screaming, but she knew this would not help her. If anything, it would probably get her killed quicker.

What about her brother? How would he feel knowing that she was killed because of him. It would tare him apart. What about Bones? Maddie's heart skipped a beat at the thought of him. She would never have gotten to say good bye to him and tell him that she loved him one last time. She knew that the Enterprise would be looking for her, she hoped that they got to her fast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr Spock, this is Captain Kirk, are you on the Bridge?" Kirk spoke into his communicator. They group had finally beamed back aboard the Enterprise and were currently making their way to the Bridge. Kirk wanted to find his sister and he wanted to find her fast.

"Indeed I am Captain" Spock replied.

"Good, I'm on the way. Kirk out" he finished as he cut the line. He turned towards Bones. "Perhaps you should go to Sickbay, we can handle this."

"You have to be kidding me!" the doctor said, slightly taken back. "I'm not resting till we've found her Jim. I'm staying on the Bridge."

Kirk just nodded at his friend, knowing that there was no other way to convince him otherwise. He loved Maddie and knew that Bones would stop at nothing to get her back. Kirk himself was worrying to no end. His whole body was shaking and his emotions were everywhere. He was scared, sad, angry, confused. He didn't quite know how he felt and he was scared that his emotions were getting the best of him.

They finally made it to the Bridge. Spock stood up from his place in the Captain's chair whilst the crew made their way to their workstations, ready for orders. Spock walked forward yet stopped when he noticed that a face was missing.

"Where is Miss Grey?" he enquired.

"Some Romulan bastards kidnapped her" Kirk said as he stepped past the Vulcan to sit his the large Captain's chair. He reclined in it, taking a deep breath.

"Kidnapped?" the Vulcan asked.

"Yes kidnapped!" Kirk said, raising his voice. "Are you deaf or something?"

"I apologise Captain, its just that I was not prepared to hear such words." And he wasn't. He had been working hard on forgetting his feelings for Madeleine and it was going rather well. He had been spending more time with Uhura and focusing more on his relationship with her. Even though she would always have a place deep in his heart, he was seeing Maddie as more of a friend now, which was exactly how it should be. Yet this news worried him greatly and it shocked him to hear it.

"Well its true" Bones said sadly. "She's gone." Uhura walked over to him, tears in her eyes over hearing the news and placed a reassuring hand upon his shoulder. The doctor still could not believe that this was happening. He really was waiting to wake up to find her in his arms and realise that it had all been a dream.

"Well how do you intend to get her back?" Spock asked.

"How do I know?" Kirk shouted, getting a little red in the face, standing up and walking over to the group. "It isn't as if I haven't been thinking about that."

"Jim, calm down" Uhura said warningly. The last thing they needed at the minute was an irate Captain.

"Let your little sister go missing, then tell me to calm down" Kirk shot back at the Communications Officer. He didn't need people pointing out the obvious or telling him what to do right now. His emotions were getting the better of him and causing him to snap and shout at his crew. His breathing became heavy as Spock approached him. He knew exactly what the Vulcan was going to say.

"Captain, if you do not keep your emotions in check, I shall have to render you emotionally compromised."

Kirk knew that this was true, but was he not already emotionally compromised. However, for Maddie's sake, he would attempt to control his emotions. "Sorry Spock."

"Madeleine does not need this right now. What she needs is someone calm to help get her out of this situation."

Spock was right, that's exactly what Maddie needed right now. If there was any chance of finding her, they needed someone with a level head and a calm way of thinking to lead them, and as much as he tried to deny, Kirk knew that at this minute, that someone wasn't him. His head was all over the place and his emotions were leading him astray. He wasn't helping Maddie's situation. If anything, he was making it worse. So he decided right there and then to do what was best for his sister.

"You're right Mr Spock. That's exactly what she needs. Therefore I am putting you in charge of the Enterprise on the grounds that I am emotionally compromised."

"Jim, you can't be serious" Bones suddenly said.

"I can't do this right now Bones, I'm all over the place" he told his best friend.

"Only if you are sure Jim" Spock said. Spock knew that this was the best move to make and if anyone was determined to find Maddie safe and sound, it was him.

"I am, I know you will find her Spock" he said, placing his hand on Spock's shoulder.

"I shall" the Vulcan nodded before moving past Jim and sitting in the Captain's chair. He immediately set to work on finding Maddie. "Lieutenant Uhura, please access the tracking signal within Miss Grey's communicator."

"Yes sir" she answered before getting on with the task at hand.

"I assume she has that device with her?" Spock asked Kirk and Bones.

"Uh, yeah, she did" Bones said solemnly.

"Perfect" the Vulcan replied.

"Sir, I have a signal" Uhura said, happiness apparent in her voice.

"You do?" Bones and Kirk said in unison, running over to Uhura's workstation. They looked at the screen in front of them and sure enough, there was Maddie's signal flashing upon the screen.

"Oh, thank god" Bones said to himself, feeling optimistic for the first time since her disappearance.

"Mr Chekov, take the co-ordinates of the signal and plot a course to Miss Grey's current location" Spock ordered, keeping his regular calm exterior.

"Yes Keptin" the young Ensign beamed as he did as he was told. Once the co-ordinates were set, the Enterprise set off at warp speed.

"Thanks Spock" Kirk told his friend.

"It is fine Jim."

And Kirk could have sworn he saw the Vulcan's lips move up slightly, forming a smirk.


	17. Thoughts

_Hello. Sorry for the late update, but I started university this week, so everything has been a bit crazy!_

_Thank you to Toadflame, PATDfan2012, JainaZekk621, Skatinggirl2011, Vulcanvamp, WinchesterWench, abby, hulachowdown and Minei-Yasha for their wonderful reviews. I love you guys!_

_I would like to recommend Te Busque by Skatinggirl2011. It's a great story and I love her OC. Check out the sequel too ;)_

_A good song to listen to at the end of this chapter is Nara by E.S. Posthumus. It really helps show the emotions. I'll let you know when to play it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, but I brought a back to the future top the other day. I think I'm obsessed!_

* * *

The Enterprise suddenly came out of warp speed, stopping in the middle of no-where. The space was empty, deserted. No-one was in sight.

"How far away are we from the Romulan vessel?" Spock asked Sulu.

"Far away enough so that we can't be detected sir," Sulu told him, pressing a few buttons upon his control panel.

"Jim," Spock said getting up from his seat in the Captain's chair. Kirk just looked at him, waiting to hear what he had to say. "You are to come with me."

Kirk just nodded at him as he followed the acting-captain to the Turbo lift.

"Mr Scott, you have the con," the Vulcan quickly added as the Turbo lift doors closed, sending the two of them away from the Bridge.

"What's the plan Spock?" an eager Jim asked his friend after a few moments.

"You and I are to beam aboard the Romulan vessel and locate Miss Grey," Spock said, his hands clasped behind his back. "As soon as she has been located, we shall return her to the Enterprise, fully unscathed."

"Sounds like a good plan," Kirk smiled. He knew if he could not captain the mission of saving his sister, then he would definitely help in any way that he possibly could. He wouldn't let his friends down, he wouldn't let himself down, but most of all, he wouldn't let Maddie down. She was the most important thing in the world to him and if he couldn't save his little sister then he didn't know what he would do.

The lift finally came to a halt and Kirk and Spock quickly ran out. They hurried down the corridor until they reached the large Transporter room. The young Ensign at the controls looked as if he were about to fall asleep but quickly woke up when he saw the two men approach. Spock quickly pulled out his communicator.

"Spock to Bridge," he said.

"Bridge here, "came Uhura's voice on the other end of the line.

"Lieutenant, please send the co-ordinates of the Romulan vessel's location to the Transporter room please," Spock said calmly.

"Yes sir," Uhura said, the co-ordinates quickly finding themselves on the screen at the control system in the room.

"I have them sir," the young Ensign reported.

"Jim?" came Bones' voice on the other line.

"What is it Bones?" Kirk asked.

"You better find her for me, or I swear to god I'll kill you."

"I'll find her Bones," Kirk chuckled, happy at his friend's concern.

"Because I need her Jim, I can't live without her and if anything happens-"

"Bones!" Kirk quickly interrupted. "I'll find her, trust me."

"Ok, thanks Jim."

"Is that all?" Spock asked Kirk. He merely nodded. Spock turned back to the communicator. "Keep an eye on our signals and please send the co-ordinates to Starfleet head quarters ready for an arrest to take place. Spock out." He cut the line.

"Come on then Spock, the quicker we get her, the quicker I get my ship back," Kirk smiled. Spock raised his eyebrow a little as he made his way over to the Transporter pad, Kirk quickly following suite.

Spock knew he was right. The quicker Madeleine was found, the quicker Kirk could resume his captaincy of the Enterprise and Spock was relived by this. He knew that Kirk was a better Captain than he could be and no one was better suited for leading the Enterprise than Jim. All he was concerned about at the minute was finding Maddie safe and sound.

He knew that Romulans weren't friendly creatures, the evidence being that Admiral Pike was still reduced to a wheelchair after his encounter with the creatures and Jim still wore scars from his battle with Nero's crew. Romulans were not creatures to give out sympathy, regardless of whether you were an innocent defenceless woman, so he knew Maddie's life was in danger. Maddie was special to him. As much as he had turned his feelings off for her, she still held a place in his heart, a place that she would hold forever, regardless of how much he tried to see her as only a friend. So just like Kirk and Bones, Spock's main aim was to find Maddie and bring her home.

"Right, I am transporting you somewhere in the Cargo Bay, shouldn't be a soul in sight," the young Ensign told them as he input the co-ordinates.

"Where have I heard that before," Jim sniggered, remembering Scotty's immortal words just before they were sent to an empty cargo bay filled to the brim with fully armed Romulans.

"Energise!" Spock shouted as swirling lights encased them both and sent them away.

When they finally reappeared, it was not the Enterprise in front of them at all. Instead, it was a dark grotty dirty looking ship. They had finally reached the Romulan vessel.

"Hey, that Ensign was right!" Kirk smiled as he noticed that the Cargo Bay was indeed empty, just as he said it would be.

"Please keep vigilant Jim," Spock suddenly said. "Set phasers to stun." Kirk nodded as he pulled his phaser from the holster around his waist and put it on the appropriate setting. The two of them slowly wondered out of the Cargo Bay, as quietly as they possibly could, holding their phasers out in front of them, ready to fire at any moment.

The Romulan ship was very big, the dark dirty theme running throughout it. For Kirk, this was very of putting. He was used to the clean shining walls of the Enterprise, whereas this ship was filthy and had a distinctly bad smell running throughout it. He face was scrunch up in disgust whenever the smell was at his strongest, making a sarcastic comment here and there. Spock's expression however, did not change. His mind was set on finding Maddie.

"Where do you think she will be Spock?" Kirk whispered.

"The logical choice would be the Brig Jim."

"Oh, well that makes sense."

"Indeed. I just hope we are not too late."

Kirk's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as the Vulcan said this. "What do you mean?"

"Well Jim, you know as well as I do that Romulans are not merciful creatures. I fear that Madeleine's life may be in danger."

"What?!" Kirk suddenly shouted, his eyes wide. If Maddie was in any form of danger, they needed to get to her as fast as they possibly could. "Well we need to get to her now."

"I am well aware of that," Spock said.

"Well come on then!" Kirk said, practically running. "The faster we find the Brig, the faster we find Maddie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maddie was numb. She lay there, a blank expression on her face, dried tears spread across her cheeks, waiting for the inevitable to finally happen. Her death.

Jomar, who was apparently captain of this ship had already left, but the other Romulan, one of her kidnappers had remained, to keep guard of her , Maddie assumed.

This was horrible. She hated the wait. They had already informed her of her death and now they were just prolonging her misery, making her suffer right up until the last minute. Before he had left, Jomar had told her he would turn soon, ready to perform the act. So now she just lay there, watching the minutes go by until her life ended. If they were going to kill her, then she just wished they would get on with it. These last few lonely minutes were only allowing her to think.

She thought of her brother and how he would cope with her death. He never got on with his step dad and their mother was always off planet, so she was the only real family he had right now. She knew that if she died, it would kill him and he would never forgive himself for being the cause of her death. She would never blame him for it. He didn't know that crazy Romulans were going to kidnap her and kill her just because he had tried to help some future Romulans. Hell, Nero didn't want his help! She thought Jim was a brave man for what he did, saving Earth and its billions of inhabitants. When she died, she would not die hating him, she would die loving him and feeling proud of him.

Her thoughts went to her friends on the Enterprise. She hoped that after everything that had happened, Uhura and Spock could sort out their issues and live long and happy lives together. She would miss Uhura greatly. Their shopping trips, their gossip sessions, all the pranks they played on Jim. Uhura was like her sister and she was worried about how she would cope with her death. She also wished that Spock would live a happy and wonderful life. Even after everything they had been through, he was still her friend and she would miss him greatly.

Yet most of her thoughts centred on Leo, her wonderful precious Leo. She thought about how she never got to say good bye to him and tell him that she loved him one last time. It hurt her that she would never feel his lips again or his skin upon hers. She would miss the warm embrace of his arms and the fact that they fit so well together. Her mind began to ponder over all the things that they would never get to do together. Go on dates, make love, keep each other company, get married and boy did she want to marry him. If he asked her, she would say yes in a flash! She wondered what it would have been like to move into a house together, just the two of them, with no-one to ever bother them again. Tears began to spill from her eyes when she thought of what it would have been like for them to have the patter of children's feet in their lives. She would have loved to have his children and she knew that if they did, they would have his hazel eyes.

She had to stop thinking like this. She knew by doing it, she was torturing herself. But she wanted her last memories to be happy ones. Her and Jim as children running round the garden, laughing and playing. Her and Uhura shopping, giggling and hugging. Her and Bones sitting on the front porch of a house, in each others arms, watching the sunset, whilst their children played in the yard. If these were to be her last memories, she would make them happy ones.

"Stop crying," the Romulan shouted at her.

She sniffed her nose and tried her hardest to stop the tears but they continued to fall no matter how hard she tried.

"I said stop!" he shouted at her again making his way over to her, stomping his feet.

If anything, the tears got worse. She couldn't stop them. However, she was suddenly given good reason to cry as the Romulan slapped her face, the noise of the impact echoing around the room. Maddie's eyes widened as her face stung with pain. The tears were never going to stop now.

"I SAID-" the Romulan began, getting angrier and angrier, yet something cut him off. He froze and fell to a heap on the floor. Maddie looked over, shock and confusion etched on her face. She saw Spock standing there, his hand still held out after administering the Vulcan neck pinch. The tears in her eyes now were not ones of pain and sadness, but ones of relief and joy.

"Wow, you need to teach me that neck pinch, Spock," Kirk suddenly laughed, coming into Maddies eyesight.

"Jim! Spock! Boy are you two a sight for sore eyes," she said, happiness flooding her voice. She was saved! She knew that they would come to find her.

"Maddie, oh thank god," Kirk said as he ran to her side, kissing her all over her forehead. Tears were welling in his eyes.

"Are you hurt at all Miss Grey?" Spock asked her, relief flooding through his body. They had found her and now, she was finally safe.

"Not really, just a bit sore," she replied as Kirk moved to release the straps that held her down. Once they were released, Maddie rubbed her wrists to try to relieve some of the pain before jumping into her brothers arms, embracing him in the biggest hug that she could muster.

"Oh Jim, they took me and tied me up and threatened to kill me and-"

"They what?!" Kirk suddenly perked up, looking into her eyes.

"They threatened to kill me because of what you did to Nero."

Kirk's face suddenly turned angry and his eyes burned. Nobody threatened his sister. It wasn't till Spock's communicator began to beep that he was broken from his thoughts.

"Spock here," the Vulcan said.

"Sir," Uhura's voice said. "We have Starfleet ships surrounding the Romulan vessel ready to board." Her voice was clearly happy.

"Excellent. We have Miss Grey and shall be beaming aboard now. Spock out." He cut the line.

"You have the whole of Starfleet after me?" Maddie questioned.

"Sure we do!" Kirk beamed. " No-one takes my little sister."

(start playing song here! :D) "Thank you Jim!" she replied giving him another hug before letting him go. She turned to Spock and much to his surprise, she embraced him in a hug too. As much as he tried not to, he embraced her in relief, holding her tightly and nuzzled his face into her hair. Holding her like this felt so right to him and he tried his hardest to push his feelings back and not let them show.

"Thank you Spock," she told him.

"You're welcome Madeleine," he told her, feeling empty as she moved away. He realised then that no matter how hard he tried, he would never get over Maddie. She was imbedded too far into his heart for her to ever leave. And even if she loved another, he would allow it. He loved her enough to let her be happy with whom she wanted. As much as he wanted her, he knew he couldn't have her, but if the day ever came when she needed him that way, he would be there for her with no hesitation and make her feel loved. He could never show his true feelings to her, but they would always be there.

"You ready to go?" Kirk asked. "Only, I got a feeling that Starfleet are gonna want to raid this place."

Maddie nodded enthusiastically as Spock pulled out his communicator. "Enterprise, three to be beamed up."

Almost automatically, lights encased them and the Romulan ship slowly disappeared. Suddenly, the Enterprise was before them in all its glory.

Maddie didn't have time to think as Uhura practically jumped on her, tears in her eyes.

"OhmygodMaddieithoughtyouweredeadandiwassoworried!" she exclaimed practically bawling her eyes out. "Ididn'tknowwhattodoiwassoworried!"

"I'm fine Nyota," Maddie said, hugging her friend, glad to see her again. She watched Kirk and Spock walk off of the Transporter pad and noticed practically the whole Bridge were there. Scotty had tears in his eyes but was trying to cover it up. Sulu just had a huge grin plastered on his face along with Chekov. She didn't realise that her absence would affect them so much.

Uhura finally let her go and grabbed her hand, walking her off of the Transporter pad.

"I think these two need some time alone," Kirk suddenly said, nodding his head in the direction of the door. Maddie looked over and that's when she saw him. His eyes were red from crying and his hair was a little dishevelled, but to her, he looked perfect. His eyes remained on her as the crew left, one by one, a huge grin on his face.

Maddie found herself running to him as fast as her legs would take her whilst Bones realised he was mirroring her actions, running his heart out. Both had huge grins on their faces. As soon as they reached each other, Maddie leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and crashing her lips onto his. He held her as tightly as possible, kissing her with everything he had. The kiss was urgent, both of them trying to get as close to each other as they possibly could.

He had so many emotions swirling around his head. Happiness, joy, relief, but most of all, love. He finally had her back where she belonged. With him. He had never worried so much in his life when she was gone. It was like his whole world fell apart, he couldn't even comprehend life without her. He didn't even want to think about it. But when he saw her reappear on that pad, his life became whole again. She was back and she was back to stay. He let Uhura run up to her and give her a hug because he knew that when she was finished, he was going to go to her and never let her go. He would keep her with him forever and do whatever she wanted. He would forever keep her safe and loved and never let her go again. She was his soul mate, so he would show his love to her forever and let her know what she really meant to him.

"Maddie," he whispered across her lips, afraid to break any contact that they had.

"Leo," she whimpered due to her tears as she kissed him again, much softer this time. He slowly lowered her to the ground, keeping her in his arms at all times.

"Are you ok?" he asked as their lips broke apart. He rested his forehead on hers. All she could do was nod, trying to pull him even closer.

"I love you Leo," she finally managed to whisper. "So much."

"I love you too Maddie," he replied. "And I'm never letting you go again."

He couldn't keep his lips from hers.


	18. Epilogue

For the first time in so long, Madeleine Grey was safe. There were no Romulans, no kidnappers, and no torturers; there was nothing to possibly hurt her. She was back aboard the Enterprise and there was just her and Bones, lying safe in each others arms after so long apart. As Bones began to kiss across her jaw line, she sighed in contentment and smiled.

Yes, she was safe and this is where she belonged.

Bones finally stopped his trails of kisses only to speak to her. He held her tighter as he did.

"I missed you."

"I know you did," Maddie giggled. "You must have told me that about a hundred times in just the past hour."

"Well, I just wanted you to know that I did."

She cupped his face with her hand and gently caressed the skin on his face, his stubble tickling her fingers. He had obviously neglected himself whilst she was gone. "Well, I missed you too."

He smiled at her words and closed his eyes, feeling her fingers on his skin. "And I love you too."

"Now, you can tell me that as many times as you like," she smiled.

He opened his hazel eyes and looked into her blue ones as he repeated the words again. "I love you Maddie."

"And I love you Leo," she whispered as her lips met his in a sweet chaste kiss. It set their skin on fire and both of them loved the feeling of it. It was their indication that they were meant for each other. They were soul mates. Maddie pulled away and smiled at him before nuzzling her head on his chest. He rested his head back onto his pillow and instinctively ran his fingers through her long brown hair.

Maddie closed her eyes as she quietly listened to the sound of his heartbeat. The more she nuzzled into his chest, the faster it would go, which made her laugh internally. She loved the way that something as simple as that would have that effect on him.

"Leo?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he replied, his eyes now closed too.

"What would you have done if I didn't come back?"

He opened his eyes and subconsciously gripped her tighter, pulling her to him more. "Does it matter? All that matters is that you're back with me and I'm never letting you go again."

It was true. The second she had reappeared on the Enterprise, he vowed to never let her go again. He had almost lost her too many times. He had almost lost her when the USS Columbia was attacked, he had almost lost her when they didn't know if she would be placed on the Enterprise, he had almost lost her to Spock and now he had almost lost her to Romulans. It would never happen again. He would make sure of it. He would dedicate his life to protecting her and keeping her from harm. He would make sure to tell her he loved her everyday and show her his love in any possible way he could.

She had changed him so much and all of it for the better. He was once the miserable grouchy doctor, who would get annoyed at any little thing. But she had calmed him down and made him smile more. He would no longer frown anymore (unless it was at some young Ensign doing his job completely wrong). She was the light in his life and every little thing he did now would be for Maddie.

"I know that, but what would you have done?" Maddie said, moving her head to look up at his face.

"I don't know," he said, deep in thought. "I would have avenged you that's for sure, that is unless Jim beat me to it first. But otherwise, I don't know what I would have done. I would have retreated into myself and never come out. I'm absolutely nothing without you Maddie. I need you, so without you, I would have become nothing."

Maddie gave him a sympathetic smile, touched by his words. "Well I would have wanted you to be happy. I'd want you to find someone else and live a happy life."

"I couldn't have done that," he told her in all seriousness. "Its always been you and only you. There wouldn't have been anyone else."

Maddie felt tears falling from her eyes at his words. She couldn't quite believe how much she loved this man. Bones slowly leant his head down and began to kiss away her tears.

"Sorry," she whispered to him.

"It's ok," he smiled at her, kissing her forehead. She slowly calmed down and laid her head back onto his chest, listening to his heartbeat once again.

"Leo?" she asked again.

"What?" Bones replied.

"I'd have been the same. It's you and only you."

Bones' grin was so huge it was amazing how it managed to fit on his face. He loved hearing that coming from her.

It was silent for a while as Bones tried his hardest to build up his courage. He wanted to ask Maddie something and he was too nervous to do it. The question would change his life, whatever the answer would be so he had to find the courage and spirit to ask it. He had been planning to ask it her the night she was kidnapped but was obviously interrupted, so he knew that he had to ask it now.

"Leo, is something wrong?" Maddie asked, noticing his heart rate had picked up due to his nerves.

"Yeah, I wanted to speak to you about something," he said, moving to sit up. Maddie sat up along with him and looked at him with a confused expression. What was wrong with him?

"What's wrong?"

"I wanted to ask you something," he said.

"You know you can ask me anything," she said with a sweet smile. Bones lifted his hand up and brushed his fingers across her cheek.

"I love you," he whispered quietly to Maddie, causing her to giggle. He moved slightly to get to his bedside table. He opened the draw and took something out of it, not allowing Maddie to look.

"Leo?"

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do," she said. "And I love you too." Bones could never get bored of hearing her say those three words.

His face looked at her in all seriousness, yet it was filled with happiness and love. "I want to spend forever with you Maddie, I almost lost you and I won't lose you again."

"I want to spend forever with you too Leo and trust me, I'm here to stay," Maddie replied.

"I want to know if… you will do me the honour…" He was getting nervous now; it was the biggest moment of his life after all.

"Leo?" Maddie said again.

"Marry me," he finally said, presenting her with the ring he had just retrieved.

"What?" Maddie whispered with wide eyes.

"Marry me, Maddie. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

At that moment, Maddie began to cry and smile before she finally leapt into his arms, embracing him at tightly as possible.

"Yes!" she said to him. "Yes, yes, YES!"

"Really?!" Bones said. Maddie nodded as she pulled away and Bones placed the ring on her fourth finger.

"God, I love you," he said to her.

"You've said," she joked before she pulled his lips to hers, knowing that is where she belonged and would remain forever.

THE END!

* * *

_Hello! _

_A huge thanks to Toadflame, miller330, Skatinggirl2011, PATDfan2012, Caffeinekid, WinchesterWench, abbby, Vulcanvamp, JainaZekk621, Rock'N'RollGirls, hulachowdown, Blue-Eyed Chica and Yayyou for reviewing the last chapter._

_Well that's it guys! It finally ended and its ended on a good note I think! I have other stories that I'm planning to do, so I don't know if there will be a sequel. I may do one, I will see how big the demand for one is._

_I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, favourited and simply just read this story. I have LOVED writing it and I'm glad that everybody enjoyed it. All you guys mean so much to me. I feel so loved._

_So all I have left to say is… live long and prosper! X x_


End file.
